House of Rockers
by AngelXAnubis
Summary: When Nina left England to go to her previous home.She meets up with her best friends, Big Time Rush. Eight months after leaving she finally returns. But shes keeping her California life a secret. What happens when Fabian finds out Ninas dating Kendall? What about Nina and Kendall? Will the long distance relationship work out? Or will someone ,or someone's, interfere?
1. The Return Of Nina Martin

**Nina's POV**

Today is going to be an awesome day! I'm finally going back to my favourite school in England!

Its only been eight months since I've seen my friends but it felt so much longer.

I left school a few months early to go to L. I told my friends I was going to Washington to see my Gran.

I couldnt them. That life I want kept a secret.

I,Nina Martin,was a member of Big Time Rush.

I was so tired of being someone who was constantly performing and signing autographs.

And in England I finally got a life where no one knew who I was.

I planned on just being a normal person studying.

Instead,I became known as Nina Martin,the Chosen One.

I like both lives,but sometimes its great to switch.

All that time in England was exhausting. So I went back to L.A and met up with my eight best friends.

Kendall,Logan,James,Carlos,Jo,Kelly,Camille,and even Gustavo.

But now im on a plane and I'll be with my other best friends in no time.

_1 hour later_

As my cab was halfway to the campus I realized something.

Fabian.

We stopped talking five months ago because we were always so busy.

And about a month later I started a relationship with Kendall.

I dont think Fabian and I ever broke up?

When the cab finally got there I made up my mind.I was going to call it off Fabian.

I wouldnt tell him why though.

I cant tell him about Kendall. It would crush him.

I slowly made my way to house. Hoping maybe he did the same?

Maybe he was with Joy?

I was almost at the house when suddenly I was being tackled to the ground. I saw a flash of golden hair and really shiny pink.

Which could only mean one thing.

"Amber!"

"Nina!What are you doing here?"

"Im back."

"For good?Are you staying?Please tell me your staying?"

"Yes!Can you please get off of me?I cant breathe!"

"Sorry."

She quickly got off of me but lifted my upper body up and tightly hugged me.

"I missed you so much!How's your Gran?Is she okay?"

"I missed you too. And she's great."

"Nina you look really tan?Isnt Washington supposed to be like,really cold and rainy?"

"Some parts. How did you know about the weather?"

"I wanted to see what it was like where my best friend lives. Its sort of like here?"

"Yeah,except England is much more beautiful."

"I know!"

For some reason she hugged me again. Thank god it wasnt one of her really tight hugs.

"Are you staying at Anubis again?"

"Of course.I cant live without you doing my hair and make-up and fixing my clothes."

"Does that mean you'll let me without complaining?"

"Um,maybe?"

"Fine."

She stood up and helped me grabbed one of my bags,my smallest,and we started walking to the house.


	2. Fabian Finds Out

**Nina's Pov**

Just as Amber and I walked in I saw him. The boy I once loved.

He turned and looked at me. If I hadnt been with Kendall I would've run right up to him. But he didnt know about Kendall so that didnt stop him.

He ran straight to me and hugged me tight. Not as tight as Amber but still tight.

"What are you doing here?I thought you were gone for good?"

"And leave this place forever? Your kidding right?"

He laughed and hugged me once more. Out of the corner of my eye I could Amber smiling at us mouthing Fabina.

I dont know why but I smiled back. Alfie walked in and we hugged. Then Amber said her and Alfie would take my bags upstairs so we could catch up.

Fabian led me into the living room and we both sat on the couch.

"I missed you so much Nina. Im so sorry I stopped calling. I've had so many projects and essays to do. I never found time."

"Its okay. I couldnt either. What with the staying up late every night and tr-taking care of my Gran."

I almost told him about the traveling for the tour! Im so glad I didnt.

"Speaking of which,how is your Gran?"

"Better. A lot better."

We started talking about what all we've done the time I was gone. Of course, I had to lie a lot.

I was just about to tell Fabian that if were still together,which I doubt,we couldnt be. But before a word escaped my mouth he kissed me.

I wanted so badly kiss him back but I couldnt. Instead I pulled away. I now know that I have to tell him about Kendall.

"Is something wrong?"

"Fabian,its been five months."

"...Your with someone else?"

"Y-yeah. Im sorry. I am really, _really _sorry."

"So I guess me and you are finished?"

This is too painful to say so I just nodded and looked down. He took my hand and held it.

"Its okay. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I didnt even make time to call or text you. I deserve this."

"No. Fabian its not your fault. I promise you its not."

"How long have you known him?"

"As long I can remember."

"When did it start?"

"Are you sure you want to know all this?"

"Yes. I wanna know why I lost you."

"You didnt lose me. Im right here. I'll always be right here."

"Not like you were."

I was starting to feel guilty. Veryguilty. I cheated on him. And now im breaking up with him.

"Will you please just tell me? When did you start going out with him?"

"Four months ago."

"Four months? You got a new boyfriend only one month after we stopped talking? You didnt even think to call and tell me? I spent this whole time waiting for the day I would see you again. I just didnt know that day would be the end of us."

He got up and stormed out of the room.

"Fabian wait! Im sorry!"

I sat back on the couch and started crying. I feel like the cruelest person on the planet.

**/Big Time Rush will be in the story soon. Maybe like two or three more chapters?/**


	3. Who Is He

**Nina's POV**

As I sat crying on that couch I started wondering if it was a mistake. Should I have just stayed friends with Kendall and waited for Fabian? Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice.

"Please dont tell me America's back?"

I looked up and saw Patricia.

"Nina are you crying? It was just a joke?"

"No,thats not it."

"Well what is it?

"I cheated on Fabian. I feel awful."

"So why dont you just tell him? That boy loves you? Im sure a one-time mistake wont affect you guys."

"That one-time mistake is my boyfriend."

"Nina Martin having two boyfriends. Isnt someone a rebel lately."

"This isnt funny Patricia. I love both of them. But I feel being with either of them would be a horrible thing.

"Wow. First day back and already having boy drama. Nice one."

I lightly laughed but only because I knew she would keep saying things like that.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you too. And its _great _to have you home. Ready to put our lives in more danger?"

"Why is there another mystery?"

"I dont know? Your the American."

I rolled my eyes and playfully hit her on the shoulder.

"So,what does your boyfriend look like?"

I wasnt sure if I should show her? If she didnt know who Big Time Rush was then it'd be fine. But if she did,well,I actually dont know?

"I'd rather not show."

"So you dont have a boyfriend."

"I do?"

"So then prove it. Who is he?"

If I didnt show her she would continue thinking I made him up. Then Fabian would probably find out and be even more upset then he is now. So I decided to take the risk and I showed her a picture of Kendall.

"He's cute."

"Who's cute?"

We both turned and saw Eddie walking in from the kitchen.

"Hi Eddie."

"Hey Nina. Thought you'd be here sooner?"

"You knew she was coming?"

"Yeah. I saw her the day I came back here. She said she wanted to come back. I'd forgotten about it though. So answer my question. Who's cute?"

"Ninas boyfriend."

"Fabian?" He said while laughing.

"No,not Fabian."

Patricia tossed Eddie my phone so he could see. And when he looked at the picture, I knew he knew who it was.

"Kendall Knight? Your dating Kendall Knight?"


	4. And The Secrets Out I Think?

Nina's POV

Patricia started looking confused.

"You know who Nina's boyfriend is? What are you friends?"

"Yeah right."

"So your enemies."

"No.I dont even know him."

"But you know his name?"

"Patricia, Kendall is famous."

"Famous?"

"Look up Big Time Rush."

And then Eddie left. Great. The secrets out.

"Whats Big Time Rush?"

"A band."

"Like a garage band?"

"No.A real label,tours,band stuff."

"And your boyfriends in it?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible? You go from dating someone as nerdy as Fabian to a rockstar?"

"We've been friends since we were kids."

"Oh? So whats their name again?"

"Big Time Rush."

I watched as she searched them on her phone. I wish Eddie hadnt seen the picture. Then my lives would still be secret. I was brought out of my thoughts by Patricia playing 'Elevate.'

"...They're not bad?"

"Listen,Patricia, I really didnt want anyone to know about all this stuff. Do you think you can keep it a secret? Please?"

"Nina,I've kept a ghost who wanted everyone dead a secret. I think I can keep this too."

"So thats a yes?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

At least now I dont have to worry about the others finding out. Luckily it wasnt Amber who saw.


	5. Two Months Later

**Nina's POV**

_Its been two months since I came back to Anubis house. Fabian and I havent talked much but were still friends. Patricia kept her promise and didnt tell anyone about Kendall. Eddie also agreed not to tell anyone and surprisingly he hasnt. Which is unusual for him since he and Amber blab about everything. And even though Ambers my best friend I havent told her about Kendall. At least, not the part where he's famous._

I was sitting on my bed watching videos on my phone when Amber burst through the door and jumped on the end of my bed.

"Amber?"

"Sorry." She stopped shaking me and started bouncing on my bed. "So,theres this _really_ cute guy downstairs."

"Are we having a new student?"

"No. He said he came to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Now get downstairs! You dont want to keep a guy that hot waiting!" She started pushing me out the door and almost pushed me downstairs until I grabbed both her wrists and stopped her. I looked at the bottom of the stairs to see one of my long time friends.

"Logan!" I ran down and hugged him really tight. Maybe as tight as one of Ambers hugs?

"Okay Nina,cant breathe!"

Yup,one of Ambers hugs. " are you doing here?"

"Cant a guy visit his best friend?"

"Across the world?"

"Were on tour. England was one of our stops. Thought I'd stop by."

"Glad you did. I missed you guys."

I was about to hug him again when I was pushed away.

"Hi! Amber Millington. Nina's best friend. Your cute!"

"Uh, thanks. Im Logan. Logan Mitchell."

I stood beside Amber again and told her, "He has a girlfriend."

"Aww." Then she walked into the other room.

"She doesnt seem like most girls your friends with?"

"I know. But I love her."

"Speaking of love, Kendall wants to see you."

"They're not here?"

"No. Kelly needed them to prepare for the concert."

"What about you?"

"Im always prepared."

"I cant imagine you unprepared?"

I told Trudy I was leaving and signed the sign-out sheet. Then Logan and I went to London. It was such a long ride. To kill time we played ispy, listened to music, played ispy again, played go fish, _dropping our cards a lot_, Logan had his laptop so we watched a movie. During the movie I fell asleep. I always sleep in cars I dont know why?

When I woke up we had just pulled up to the hotel. I saw Carlos and he said James and Kendall were still gone. Carlos dragged me to his hotel room and we played video games for about two hours. Then Jo and Camielle came in. The three of us left to go explore the city. I havent been to London before so it was new to all of us.

I was starting to miss my old life again. More then I've ever missed it.


	6. Catching Up

**Nina's POV**

Camielle, Jo, and I returned to the hotel about two hours later. We started talking about how things have been since I left. We would've talked about it earlier but we too fascinated by London.

"And then Camielle got a role on New Town High so were cast mates."

"Sounds fun?"

"Oh it is! I had the writers make me a secret agent looking for other agents in the school!"

"No you didnt. She put you in the spy club."

"Same thing. So, what about you Nina?"

"Nothing really. Theres hasnt been anything exciting since before I left. Its been pretty boring. Really dull without Carlos and James doing idiotic things, Camielle slapping everybody,-"

Camielle raised her hand and Jo and I both held her hand, "Not us!"

Then the door opened and someone walked in, "Have you guys seen my coat?" I was on the floor behind the couch so he couldnt see me. And Jo said, "Have you checked your room?"

"Yeah."

"And what about your girlfriend?" Camielle said smiling.

"What are you talking about?She's not here?"

I jumped up from the floor wearing his coat. "Are you sure?"

"Nina!" He quickly ran to me and spun me around. "When did you get here?"

"Hours ago. I've been with Carlos playing games, then site-seeing with Jo and Camielle."

He smiled and kissed me.

"Come one Camielle, lets leave them to catch up."

"But this is our room?"

"Just come on." Jo pulled Camielle out of the room and I heard the door across the hall open and close meaning they were in Carlos' room.

"I missed you so much. Why didnt you tell me you were coming to England? We were on the phone together a few hours ago?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"But instead I surprised you."

"Yeah you did.I was about to ask Kelly and Gustavo if I could to your school to see you."

"At least you came in here before you left. Otherwise you would of wasted your time."

"No,I would've waited."

I got back to the house about three hours later. As soon as I got in my room Amber tackled me to the ground. "You were gone for so long! Who was that guy? Is he your boyfriend! Where did you go? Why do you have shopping bags?"

"Amber!" I rolled out from under her and sat on my bad, Amber sitting right next me. "That was my best friend Logan, no he is not my boyfriend, I went to London, and my two best girl friends and I went shopping."

"Without me?"

"Sorry. I didnt even know I was going shopping. We were just walking around London and went into a store."

"Okay, I forgive you."

"Amber,when I was with them today, I started thinking about something."

"That you've finally got a good taste in fashion?" I looked at her and saw she was going through all the clothes in the bags.

"No ,I think I want to move back home. Permanently."


	7. A Decision To Make

_Sorry I didnt upload sooner. Im staying at my aunts house and didnt bring my laptop. So to make up for that, im going to upload two chapters_

**Nina's POV**

"What do you mean you want to move back? You cant move back! You just got here!"

"I know. Im sorry Amber."

"Nina please dont go! I want you to stay here! You cant leave! Please!" Amber started crying and held me tight. "Im not letting you go anywhere!"

"Amber, I said I was thinking about it."

"Then stop thinking! You need to stay!"

I didnt think my idea would make her this upset? But, I really miss my friends. I miss how everywhere you go you always hear music or see people acting or Tyler hiding from his mom. Here, you see Amber's awful singing, and Jerome and Alfie breaking things. I love it here, but its really dull compared to the Palmwoods.

"Nina! Your still thinking about it arent you?"

"Im sorry. There's just so much to think about."

"But Nina. Im your best friend. You wouldnt leave me would you?"

"Im not leaving you."

"So your staying?"

"I dont know Amber."

She got up and went downstairs. And I heard her start screaming, "Nina's going back to America!" Everyone ran up to my room and started telling me to stay.

"I said I was thinking about it!"

Patricia and Eddie pushed everyone, even Amber, out of the room. Patricia turned to me and asked, "Your switching lives again? How long this time?"

"I said I might. And if I do, its permanent."

"Nina! I understand that America is awesome but you cant not come back!" Now Eddie started looking mad.

"Guys, my boyfriend lives there. I dont long-distance to break us up like it did me and Fabian. And my life is out there. Those people are my family. I have known them since I was a baby."

"Were your family too Nina. We may not have known you that long but were still your family. But, if you do go, please at least come back to visit."

By the end of the day I had made up my mind.


	8. My Minds Made Up

**Nina's POV**

I woke up at three in the morning and quietly packed my bags. If Amber knew I was leaving she would call the cops and tell them I stole something from her and to bring me back. Thats what she did last time. She was okay when I told her I was coming back.

BTR had a concert last night and everyone is going to the next city in the morning. They only had a week left of the tour and then they'd be back at the Palmwoods. Where I was going to surprise them. I got to the airport and was on my way home.

By the time it was three in the afternoon I was finally home. I walked into the lobby and went up to desk. He was facing the wall so I couldnt see him. I rang the bell. He still didnt turn around. "Welcome to the Palmwoods. The place where peoples dream dies. Or rarely comes true." Then he finally turned around. "Nina. Back so soon?" "Yeah. I missed this place." "Well this place missed you."

He started searching for my key. Bitters actually liked me. He couldnt stand anyone in this place except for me. He said its because I dont mess around or play music loud like everyone else. I only do that when he's here. When he's gone I play my music louder then anyone else here.

He found my key and I went to wait for the elevator. When it opened I saw Katie. "Nina! Your back!" She ran and hugged me. "Hey Katie." "Why are you here? I thought you were staying in England for the rest of the school year?" "I changed my mind." "Well im glad your back."

She came up with me to the fifth floor to help me put my my things back in my room. A few minutes later my phone rang and I looked at who was calling me...Amber.


	9. Back At The Palmwoods

**Nina's POV**

I hesitated on answering the phone. I wasnt in the mood to be yelled at. And then I'd feel guilty for leaving. More then I already do. But I had to talk to her. "Hey Amber." "Nina Martin! Where are you? I have been worried sick!"

"Amber,im home."

"No your not? Im at the house."

"No,Amber, my house. I came back to America."

There was a silence and I thought maybe she hung up on me? But then I could hear her screaming. "How could you? I told you to stay here!"

"Im sorry Amber."

And then I heard the beeping noise that meant the call ended. I sat on the couch and held my head in my hands.

"Whats up?"

I had almost forgotten Katie was in the room. "Nothing. I kind of left without telling anyone. And my friend got upset."

"Why didnt you tell them?"

"I told them I was _thinking _about it and they freaked out."

"Well sucks for them. This is your home and you missed it. They cant stop you from wanting to be here." She was about to say more but she got a text. "Tyler needs help. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye Katie."

A few minutes after she left I thought I'd take a walk through the Palmwoods Park so I changed and I went outside. When I was in the lobby I saw Kendalls mom. "Hey !" She turned and hugged me when she saw me. "Nina! I wasnt expecting to see you until summer? What are are you doing back so soon?" "I was really missing everyone and wanted to come back. For good."

"Really? Thats great. Does Kendall know?"

"No. I wanted to surprise him and the guys. I saw him yesterday though."

"Oh yeah. I forgot they were going to London? Have you seen Katie yet? Im sure she'll be happy to know your here."

"Yeah. She was one of the first people I ran into. We went up to unpack some of my things. And now she's hiding Tyler."

"Poor boy. At least he'll never lose hide-n-seek."

"True."

"Well I have to go make lunch for Katie. If your hungry dont hesitate to come over."

"Sure. Thanks."


	10. 3:26am

**Nina's POV**

Its been two days since I moved back to California. I had enrolled back into the Palmwoods and hung out with Katie, Lucy, Guitar Dude, and The Jennifers. I was woken up by the sound of someone furiously knocking on my door. I looked over at my clock. 3:26 am. I put my robe on and opened the door to an angry blonde. "Amber? What are you doing here?" "Well you wouldnt go to England-" "Please dont tell me you brought England to me?" I looked into the hall to make sure the other Anubis kids werent here. None in sight. "Um, no? I came here." "Oh. Well what are you doing here so early? Its almost 3:30?" "Time change Nina? I left England at 12. Its so weird! Its like I went back in time? Except, im not sleeping in my room? Well, my old room."

"Old room?"

"Yes. Didnt you hear me? You didnt go there so I came here."

"Amber did you move here?"

"Yup! Now we can be BFF's again! The third F means forever. Forever isnt forever if we never see each other again."

I smiled and hugged my best friend. "You are insane Amber Millington." She hugged me tighter. "Thanks. Now can you please let me in? That plane ride was exhausting! Right now it should be 8pm in England and I would be going to sleep in two hours. So I'll just get two extra hours. Might help me with the time change." She smiled. I let her in and she set her bags next to the couch.

Five minutes later we were laying down. I was almost asleep when I realized something. "Amber? How did you know which room I was in?"

"Well, no one was in the lobby, im guessing because of the time? So I went behind the desk and looked through the big folder that tells you who lives where. I saw your name, room number, and floor. Then I just got in the elevator and here I am."


	11. Big Time Reunion

**Nina's POV**

I woke up around seven o' clock and noticed my bed felt weird? I looked to my side and saw Amber next to me. I had completely forgotten she was here. I got up and went to take a shower. A few minutes later I heard Amber waking up. She knoxked on the door and asked if she could watch TV. "Go ahead Amber. You can do whatever you want." "Thanks Nins!" When I got out and got dressed I walked into the living room and saw Amber watching a gossip channel. "Nina! There is so much drama here! This guy was caught proposing to his cousin! And this girl was cheating on her boyfriend. With his brother!"

I sat next to her and watched the show with her. About six minutes later I heard my door open and Katie's voice. "Nina! Mom wants to know if-who's she?" "Hey Katie. This is Amber. My friend from England." "Oh,cool. Well mom wants to know if you want to come have breakfast with us. You can come too." She looked at Amber. "Okay. You wanna come Amber?" She shrugged. "Why not?"

When we were in their room Amber was amazed at everthing. She was confused about why my apartment wasnt as big. Then I told her about everything the guys did. Katie got a call and went into her room. When she came back she was upset. "So, Griffin shortened the guys tour. They'll be back in about twenty minutes." "So why do you look upset?" "I was so used to the quietness. Now I have to deal with Carlos and James being stupid. Logan yelling at everyone to shut up while he reads his doctor book. And you and Kendall."

"Whats so wrong about me and Kendall? I thought you liked us together?"

"I do. It was just nice being able to hang out with you without him coming to take you away."

I smiled. "Katie, if you wanna hang out, just tell me. I'll camcel whatever Kandall and I are doing so we can do something. Except today. I havent seen him in a while."

"Understandable."

Amber walked next to me and had a confused look on her face. "Katie, you said they canceled a tour? Tour of what? Califonia?"

"No? Their worldwide tour. They've been traveling for almost six weeks."

"Nina, whats she talking about?" Amber turned to face me.

"My boyfriends in a band. And remember that guy who came to Anubis, the one you thought was cute, he is too."

She stood there wide-eyed. "Um, Amber?" Katie waved her hand in front of her face and sighed. "Just like the guys." She clapped her hands and Amber blinked three times. "Your boyfriends in a band? Thats so cool!"

"Yup. Well, im gonna go to the pool. You guys wanna come?"

"Yeah. I can do my VIP area again and make so much money." Katie ran off and when she came back she had a big poster board and a velvet rope. Then she left. Amber and I went outside, took our cover up off, and layed on the beach chairs. About twenty minutes later I felt myself being lifted off the chair. I looked to my side and panicked. "James! Carlos! Dont you dare!" "Too late!" They both shouted. And then I was surrounded by water. I got out of the pool and walked up to them. Hugging them both causing them to get wet. "Nina! This is my new lucky white v neck!" James shouted and pulled away. Carlos just smiled. "I love hugs from you!" Then he picked me up and spun me around. "Okay Carlos! Getting dizzy."

He put me down. "What are you doing here? Should'nt you be at that big fancy school in England?" James asked while rubbing a towel on his shirt trying to dry it. "No. Cause I dont go to that school anymore. Im home for good." "YES!" Carlos shouted. The he spun me around again. When he was spinning me James pushed us both in the pool. "JAMES!" We both shouted. When we got out we exchanged looks. James looked confused at first but when he got it he yelled, "You keep your wet selves away from me, and my shirt!" He ran into the lobby falling over the luggage cart. When he got up he simply turned around and walked to the elevator.

"So your really home for good? No more leaving us?"

"Nope."

"Good. When did you get here?"

"The day after I saw you guys in London."

"That was a few days ago? Why didnt you tell us?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys. But instead you surprised me." I flicked water from my hand at him and he glared at me. "This means war." "No. Carlos!" He picked me up over his shoulder and ran up to the roof. Last time I was here I asked Bitters if I could use the abandoned greenhouse. Me, Katie, and the guys took all the plants out and we put all kinds of things in there. One thing being a 4 foot pool filled with mud. Which Carlos just threw me into. I grabbed a handful and threw it at him. We ended up having a huge mud fight. He got up off the floor and had blood on his head. "Ow. I think there was a rock in there?" "Oh my god. Carlos im so sorry! I didnt know!" He started laughing. "Gotcha." He pulled out a bottle of ketchup.

"Carlos! You made me think I hurt you!"

"Hey, its not the first time. So I think wars over?" We walked over to a mirror and we could barely see ourselves. We were covered head to toe in mud. "We should go wash this off. Its starting to get hard." He nodded, "Yeah. I have mud where mud isnt supposed to me." "Gross." We walked out of the greenhouse and went to the hose. We washed all of the mud off and went back to the pool.

"Nina there you are! I was worried you'd been kidnapped or something!"

"Sorry Ams. I was just with my friend." I gestured to Carlos.

I saw Amber blush. "Hi. Im Amber."

"Carlos."

She walked away nervously. "Nina, your friend has the three B's."

"Three B's?"

"Yeah. Blonde, Brittish, and Beautiful. I think im in love?"

I laughed. "Well it looked like she likes you too."

Carlos and I went up to his apartment and saw James, Logan, and Kendall sitting on the couch playing a game. Kendalls mom was in the kitchen making sandwhiches, and Katie was no where in sight. Jennifer looked up at us. "Did you guys get into another mud fight? What happened this time?"

"James pushed Carlos and me into the pool. Then I flicked Carlos with water."

She rolled her eyes. As soon as I said James I saw Kendall drop his controller. Then James said, "Yeah, and Nina got my new lucky white v neck wet!" When James said my name Kendall looked over at me and ran to where I was. "What are you doing here?" He hugged me tight. "Im pretty sure I live here? You know, on another floor." He smiled and picked me up. "So your home?" I nodded and Carlos said, "For good!" Kendall looked upset, "Well thanks for telling me my girlfriend is back in LA guys." "Hey, we were having a mud fight! I couldnt exactly tell you anything." "Yeah! And I was drying my shirt! Then I forgot about it because I saw our new game."

Kendall rolled his eyes. We went up to the balcony where swirly, Carlos' slide, is. We sat on the bean bags and started making out. A few minutes later we were interuppted when Carlos stuck his out of the slide. "Nina, can you ask Amber if she'd want to go on a date?" "Sure. But she's probably in my apartment or by the pool if you want to?" "Okay. I'll do that." He slid down the slide and left. "Who's Amber?" "My friend from England." "Oh." Then we started making out again.


	12. The Trio

**Nina's POV**

About 30 minutes later I was going to my room. I would've stayed at the guys place longer but I promised Amber I'd give her a tour of LA. When I got off the elevator I saw two girls. A blonde, and a brunette. They stared at me wide eyed. "Arent you guys gonna say something?" They both pulled me into a three person hug and we all fell over. "Ow! Camielle! You need to take that costume off!"

"I cant! I need to get this part!"

"No, what we need is to tell our favorite person hello."

"Oh." They both hugged me tighter and before they could ask, I told them that I was home for good. Causing them both to hug me again. "I cant believe your staying! Now our trio is forever complete!" Camielle said while standing up. When Jo and I got up Jo raised her fist in the air and shouted "Huzzah!" Camielle and I did the same thing. "So Camielle,whats with the ridiculously big ball gown?"

"Theres this role for Cinderella. And im auditioning for Drizella, the older stepsister."

"Then why is there fake blood on your dress?"

Jo turned to face me and said, "Its a horror movie."

"A scary version of Cinderella? This ought to be interesting."

I glanced over Camielles shoulder and saw Carlos walking out my door.

Jo, who was standing next to me, saw him and looked confused. "Why is Carlos in your apartment?"

I smiled. "He's in love."

Camielle rolled her eyes. "He's always in love."

"No, this time its different."

Amber walked out and was about to follow him until she turned to shut the door and saw me. "Nina!" She ran and hugged me making me fall over again.

"Ow,Amber!"

She rolled her eyes. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Carlos asked you out?"

"No! Carlos asked me out! Wait, what? How did you know that?" She got off of me and stood up helping me stand too.

"He wanted to know where you were so he could ask you."

"Oh? Well he's taking me out for lunch!"

"I thought we were gonna do something?"

"Sorry. Can we do it tommorow?"

"Sure. Have fun."

"I will. Bye!" She kissed my cheek and ran off to leave with Carlos.

"Well that was exciting?" Jo and Camielle had shocked faces.

"Nina who was that?"

"Amber. She was my roommate at the school. And after I left she followed me out here."

"She is _really _pretty? Why would someone who looks like that go out with Carlos?" Camielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She likes him."

"Oh." Camielle got a text and looked up. "I have my audition in ten minutes! I have to go!" She ran inside the elevator and when the doors shut she was gone.

"And then there was two." Jo looked at me and laughed.

"What?"

"You and Carlos had a mud fight again didnt you?"

"Yeah. After James pushed us both in the pool. I thought we hosed all the mud off?"

"No. you have some in your hair and a little on your legs and back."

An hour later, after I showered and watched New Town High with Jo in her room, we went to the guys apartment and watched people reviewing their World Tour on tv. They would throw popcorn when someone said something bad. And not just about their music. Someone said something about James clothes and hair causing him to stand up and almost hit the tv. Luckliy Kendall and Logan pulled him back. And when someone said something good, which happened a lot, they would jump on the couch and cheer. One time when they did that Katie stood behind the couch and pushed the three of them off it.

Thirty minutes into that Camielle walked inside crying. Logan walked over to her and asked, "Camielle, whats wrong?"

"I didnt get the part."

"Oh, im sorry."

She started laughing. "Yes! I knew I was a great actress! I got the part!" She jumped up and down repeatidly. And then she slapped Logan. And then she kissed him. He didnt look like he cared though. He just hugged her and said, "Congratulations! Im so happy for you!"


	13. Unexpected Visitor

**Nina's POV**

Amber and I were sitting on the couch watching tv. Sort of? She was painting my toenails while I was trying to pull away. "Nina! If you keep moving your gonna make me get this all over your foot!"

"I told you I didnt want them painted!"

"Too bad." She started pianting them again but the sound of someone knocking on the door made her make a line going down my foot. "Amber!" "Sorry!" She put the nail polish on the table and went to open the door. "Carlos!"

She hugged him and he spun her. They'd had just met but they seemed in love. "Hey Ams. Hi Nina." "Hey Carlos. What's up?" "Well I was on my way to our place but then I heard some guy mention you." "Who?" He shrugged, "I dont know. I wouldve told him where you were but he was on his phone." "Oh." "Amber,you wanna see something cool?" "Yeah." "Okay."

While Carlos and Amber were going up to the roof I went downstairs to see who the guy is that was looking for me. I didnt see anyone I know so I went outside and took my overdress off and laid on one of the beach chairs.

A few minutes later I heard a very familiar voice saying my name. I looked to my side and saw someone I thought I'd never see again.

"Fabian?"

He smiled and sat on a chair next to me. "Hey Nina."

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. I wanted to see you again."

"Thats really sweet. But why?"

He held my hand with both of his. "I was hoping we could give Fabina another go?"

"Fabian,I have-" I was going to tell him I still have a boyfriend but he cut me off by kissing me.

"I love you Nina. And im not going to give up on us. I'll move here. I'll do anything to be with you."

"Fabian,we cant be together."

"Yes we can. You just have to believe we can." He kissed me again. I couldnt pull back because I was in shock. But when I saw Kendall stand behind Fabian watching him kiss me, I immediately stood up. "Kendall."


	14. Missing

**Nina's POV**

"Kendall,this isnt what it looks like" He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "No? Because it looks like my girlfriend is kissing another guy?" "Uh,girlfriend?" Fabian said standing up. Kendall shook his head and walked away. "Kendall?" I tried following him to explain but I felt Fabian grab my arm.

"What are you doing? I told you I had a boyfriend! You cant just come to America, say you want to get back together and kiss me!"

"Im sorry. Im sorry that I made you upset, but im not sorry that I kissed you. I told you, im not giving up on you."

"Well maybe you should." I turned to leave again but was stopped when I saw Carlos walking up. "Hey Nina, have you seen Amber?"

"No. Have you seen Kendall?"

"Yeah. When I got out of the elevator I saw him running out the front door. He looked really angry?" Great. "Amber might be in our room." I turned to face Fabian. "We are not getting back together." I left the Palmwoods and went to go find Kendall.

When I was almost at the beach, where Kendall always goes when he's upset, I saw Kelly walking towards me and I ran up to her.

"Kelly! Have you seen Kendall anywhere?"

"No? Did something happen to him?"

"He saw my ex kissing me and left before I could explain."

"No I havent seen him. I've been calling him the past ten minutes. Gustavo wants all the guys at the studio. Everyone's answered except him."

Kelly and I seperated and two Kendalls two favourite places to look for him. After four hours I gave up and thought he might've gone back to his apartment. When I got there I saw James in the lobby and asked if he was there. He told me he had'nt seen him since I left their place earlier. I asked Katie, Jennifer, Logan, Jo, Camielle, and Guitar Dude. They all said its been hours since they've seen him. I hope he's okay.


	15. Soulmates?

**Nina's POV**

I went to my apartment on cried on the couch. What if Kendall's hurt? What if he was kidnapped? What if he went to another girl to get back at me? I should've pushed Fabian away before he could kiss me. I should'nt have gone downstairs to see who was looking for me. Kendall probably hates me and its all my fault. I heard a knock on my door and quickly ran to it hoping it was Kendall. Instead I saw Amber when it opened. "Hey Nins! You'll never guess who I saw today!" "Fabian?"

"What? No. I saw Alfie, Joy, and Patricia. You saw Fabes?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! So,why are you crying?"

"Kendalls gone."

She widened her eyes and gasped. "How?"

"Not dead gone!"

"Oh. So he's missing?"

"Yes."

"What happened? Did he run away? Was he kidnapped?"

"He ran away. He sorta saw me and Fabian kissing."

She gasped and squealed. "Fabina's back on! Yay! Dont get me wrong, I love you and Kendall, but you and Fabes are soulmates."

"Amber!"

"What? It's the truth. Anyways, im gonna go take a shower. Carlos and I are going out on our first date!"

"You've already been on dates together?"

"Not as a couple."

"You and Carlos are a couple? You just met?"

"And? I love him." She smiled and went towards the bathroom.

I went back to sit on the couch and started thinking about what she said. Soulmates? Me and Fabian? That cant be true. I broke up with him for someone else! I love Kendall! Right? But now that I think about it, I did feel something when he kissed me earlier. Under the shock. But it was really little. Im sure it was just left over feelings for him. We cant be soulmates. Right?


	16. Where's Kendall?

**Kendall's POV**

I was walking along the streets of San Francisco trying to find my cousins house. I couldnt go back to LA and risk seeing Nina again. I called Gustavo and asked him if I could get a few days off. It took a while to make him give in but eventually he did.

_*ring*_

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at my phone.

_17 missed calls; 10 new voicemails_

Half of them were from Nina. Some from Kelly, and the rest from some of my friends. After the fifth call I thought I should call back. But I couldnt. I saw her kissing another guy? I had only been back for a few hours and she was with someone else. Was it because of the distance? No, thats impossible. Nina moved back to be with me. Well, everyone, but mainly me. So why was she kissing another guy?

When I finally walked up to the faintly familiar house I knocked on the door. My cousin Michael used to live across the street from me back in Minnesota. He was like one of my best friends. But he fell in love with this girl and they got married a few years ago. Problem is, she lived in another state. She would've moved in with him except for the fact that her mom was really sick and she didnt want to leave her. So Michael moved here. It's been a year since I last saw him.

Cynthia, his wife, opened the door. "Hey Kendall. Michael said you were coming over. Come on. Im just about to finish dinner."

"Thanks Cindy." I follwed her to the kitchen at sat on one of the chairs.

"So your going to be with us a few days? How come?"

"I saw my girlfriend kissing some other guy and wanted to avoid it."

"Oh. Im sorry." She rubbed her hand on my shoulder and went to get plates from the cabinets.

After dinner, we all watched a new scary movie. Halfway throught it I got a text from James.

_I dont know if your going to read this or not because your avoiding everyone, but hopefully you do. And if you do, I need you to call me ASAP! Something bad happened! _


	17. The Accident And Old Friends

**Kendall's POV**

After my phone call with James I was running trying to find a bus to take me back to LA. I had to get to the hospital. Even if I was mad at her.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked out of Michaels house and called James. I only answered him because I could trust him not to tell anyone where I was. And because I wanted to know what happened? After three rings he finally answered._

_"James, what's wrong?"_

_"Kendall! Where are you?"_

_"Im at my cousins house. What's going on?"_

_"It's Nina."_

_"James,I really dont want-"_

_"She's in the hospital!"_

_"What?"_

_"She went out looking for you. We told her it's too late and you'll probably be back tommorow. Carlos and that Amber girl went to follow her. They came back and said she was hit by a car!"_

_*End of flashback*_

I could see the bus stop about twenty feet in front of me. I was almost there when I heard someone calling my name.

"Kendall!"

I turned around and saw Cynthia driving towards me.

"Kendall whats wrong?"

"I- I have to go back."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. My girlfriends in the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"I dont know?"

"Let me drive you. Then you dont have to take a bus and make lots of stops."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

I got in the car and we were on our way to the hospital.

**Amber's POV**

I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital crying into Carlos' shoulder.

"She'll be okay Amber."

He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. I nodded, "I hope."

"She will."

"Im gonna go for a walk. I dont like being in hospitals, they freak me out."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Will you?"

He nodded and took my hand. We left the hospital and walked across the field in the field in the park across the street. I sat on one of the swings and slowly swayed back and forth. Carlos did the same on the one next to me.

"What if she's not okay?" I looked at Carlos with more tears coming from my eyes. "What if she dies?"

"Amber, she'll be fine." He placed his hand on my knee. "Nina's tough."

I nodded and looked back down. Because it's so quiet I could hear voices from the people walking near us. Very familiar voices? I looked up and turned my head to the side where I could see the people from the dim street light.

"Mara! Patricia!"

I ran to where they were ignoring Carlos calling my name. I hugged them tightly.

"Amber!" Mara hugged me back. "Is this where you've been? I went to ask if you've seen my shoe but the entire room was empty?"

"Yeah, I've been here."

"Amber?" I turned and saw Carlos walking up to where we were.

"Carlos! These are mine and Nina's friends from England. Guys, this is my boyfriend Carlos."

"Hi Carlos. Im Mara."

"Hi."

"Amber, why are you crying?"

I remember the reason I was in the park and more tears fell.

"Amber?"

"Nina was hit by a car. She's in the hospital."

"Oh my god!"

They both covered their mouths and I could see Mara starting to cry.

"What happened?"

"She was looking for her boyfriend." Carlos answered for me.

After a few minutes we all went back to the waiting room in the hospital waiting to hear word on how Nina's doing.


	18. Memories

**Nina's POV**

I was dreaming of the day I first met the guys.

_I was almost seven years old. My Gran and I had just moved to Minnesota. I was so used to the warm sun that I wasnt prepared for the cold snowy air that surrounded me. We put all the boxes in the house and I went outside to play. I was putting the hat on my snowman when I was hit by something really cold causing me to fall down. When I opened my eyes I saw three boys around my age standing over me. One of the boys with short black hair helped me up._

_"Sorry. I was throwing that at my friend but he moved and it hit you. Im Carlos!" _

_"Hi, im Nina."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_I looked to the left of Carlos and saw a boy with long dirty blonde hair._

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay. Im Kendall."_

_"And im Logan. Did you just move here?"_

_"Yeah. It's really cold here."_

_"No it's not?" They all said in unision._

_"Well, im cold."_

_"Where did you used to live?"_

_I turned back to Logan and answered, "Arizona."_

_There was a boy behind them running up to the other boys. "Sorry im late. My mom thinks im gonna get a cold." He rolled his eyes but stopped when he saw me. "Hey there, im James."_

_"Hi."_

_Kendall turned to face James, "This is Nina. She just moved here."_

My dream suddenly changed to the day Kendall and I started dating.

_"Come on Nina, go on tour with us. Please?" Kendall was staring at me with his brown eyes which always got big when he begged for something. Like a little puppy._

_"Why are we talking avout this now? You guys leave in seven months? Im planning on going back to school between now and seven months."_

_"Your leaving again?"_

_"Yeah. I take my school work very seriously. You know that. And I think I might actually stay there until graduation."_

_His eyes widened, "But Nina thats in a year and a half!"_

_"I know. Im getting tired of going back and forth. I need a stable life."_

_"Aww. Im really gonna miss you. We all are."_

_"I know. Im gonna miss you too."_

_He pulled me into hug and wouldnt let go. After about a minute of just hugging he pulled away but came close again. Only this time to kiss me. I found myself kissing him back. Even though my mind was yelling at me. Screaming Fabian's name. After he kissed me I realized that I had been in love with Kendall since I saw him do his ridiculously funny winners dance after scoring his first goal in hockey. He kissed me after that. But it was only one second and neither of us ever thought about it again. When I stopped daydreaming I saw Kendall sitting across from me looking down. He was talking but I wasnt listening because I was too busy thinking about what just happened._

_"-Im sorry Nina. I know how much you care about your boyfrie-"_

_I cut him off by kissing him. I wasnt even thinking about Fabian anymore. The only thing that mattered right now was me, and him._

**Carlos' POV**

After we got back from the park Amber eventually fell asleep. While say was laying in my lap, I was remembering the day I knew Nina was my best friend.

_It was my eleventh birthday and I was playing the present that my parents got me. A new red model plane with yellow stripes going down the wings! I wanted to see how high it would go. I accidently pushed the other control stick and it flew away from me. I didnt see where it went and I couldnt get it to go up to see it. I started walking around the block to see if it was laying on the street or sidewalk somewhere. I heard a scream, and went to find out what it was. When I walked by Nina's house I saw her standing there holding my plane. _

_"Hey! You found it!" I ran up to her and tried to take my gift back. But when I pulled it she almost fell. _

_"Ow! Carlos! The stupid wing got stuck in my hair!"_

_I started laughing but quiet down when I saw the angry look on her face. "Sorry. I lost control of it."_

_"It's fine. just please get my hair out of it?"_

_"Okay." I started playing with her hair trying to get it free. "It's not working Nins. I think I have some scissors in my room!"_

_"Carlos dont you dare!"_

_"Dont you want you hair out? And werent you just talking about getting a haircut?"_

_"Yes. But not from you."_

_"Fine." I started messing with her hair again and finally got it free. "Ta-da!"_

_She sighed. "Thanks. For a second I thought I might have to go to picture day like that."_

_"Aww. That would've been funny."_

_She rolled her eyes and tried to smooth out her hair with her fingers. "Hey, your birthday present from me is inside."_

_"Awesome!" I followed her into her house and went to her room._

_She got a big box wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper from under her bed and handed it to me._

_"Thanks." I took the paper off and saw a picture of the video game that I've wanted since I saw it on tv on the box. "Nina this is awesome! How did you know I wanted this?"_

_"You talk about it every time I see you."_

_"Oh yeah."_

I snapped out of my daydream when Amber turned almost fell off my lap onto the floor. The Mara and Patricia girls said they would take her back to their hotel so she can get some sleep.

**Amber's POV**

I was having a really nice dream about me getting a job here as a model and becoming super rich and famous. But my dream ended when my favourite memory of Nina came into my mind.

_"Amber, we have to find the next piece to the cup. We only have a few days."_

_"Who cares about the cup. I need to find King Tut! He hasnt messaged me in thirty six minutes! I think he might try to stand me up? And Amber Millington does NOT get stood up!"_

_"Amber, no ones going to do that. You'll have a date to the prom and your going to look amazing."_

_"Aww! Thanks Nina!"_

_"Your welcome. Now can you please help us find the other piece?"_

_"Do I have to? I mean, Sarah only told you to find the treasure. So shouldnt I be able to find me date?"_

_"Yes. But your also the one who started the club. Sibuna?" She covered eye and I sighed doing the same. _

_She smiled at me and started going over every riddle from the search hoping she'll find something new. While she did that I went online and checked my Chum Chatter. I was reading my friends latest update and gasped. "No way!"_

_Nina looked up, "What? Did you find something about the piece?"_

_"No! Jesse broke up with Mikayla!"_

_"Amber! I thought you were helping me?"_

_"Sorry."_

_"... Fine. You can bail on Sibuna. Im sure we'll find the last piece soon. When we do I'll let you know. Go ahead and go over Prom."_

_"Thanks Nins!"_

Thats my favourite moment because she let me ditch the work. Oh, and also because she said I look amazing! But my favourite moment was just interupted by the worst thing that has ever happened in my life! The past hour.

_"Nina, its getting dark outside. Cant you just wait til tommorow?" James was standing in front of Nina trying to talk her into staying home._

_"What if something bad happens to him before tommorow? What if something already has?"_

_"What's worse then seeing your girlfriend kissing another guy?"_

_"Carlos!" I turned and slapped his arm._

_"Sorry."_

_Nina was tapping her foot and looked really annoyed._

_"Nina, my brothers fine. Im sure he just wants time to himself right now."_

_"Or he's laying in a ditch dieing?"_

_"Carlos!" This time both me and Katie slapped him._

_"Oh, I'll just shut up."_

_"Well, im not gonna wait. Im gonna go find him." She grabbed her bag off the table and walked outside._

_"I'll go look for her. Nina always listens to me." I grabbed my bag and started following her._

_"Hey Ams wait, I'll go with you."_

_I smiled and took his hand. Carlos and I walked down at least four streets before seeing Nina. _

_"Nina!" I started to run towards her but stopped at the sidewalk because I saw a car coming. I looked back at Nina to see if she heard me but I dont think she did. She was crossing the street looking down at her phone, probably texting Kendall. I saw the car was moving really fast and the lights were getting brighter. I looked back at Nina and she was frozen. Staring at the thing that might kill her in just a few seconds. I quickly turned my head away because I couldnt bare seeing my best friend die. But after I heard the thud I looked back and saw her laying in the street._


	19. Kendall's Home

**Kendall's POV**

After a long night of driving I was finally back in LA. I told Cynthis to drop me off at the Palmwoods and I'd check to make sure no one was messing with me and said that just to get me back here. After I got out of the car she started driving back home. I went up the elevator and went inside my apartment. Carlos was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. James was sitting on the couch watching tv. Logan was sitting at the table rolling his spoon in his cereal looking bored. And Katie was standing by the wall gazing out the window. I didnt see my mom so I figured she was probably sleeping, at the hospital, or doing who knows what?

When I shut the door all four of them turned and looked at me.

"Your home!" Katie ran away from the window and came to hug me.

I looked at all of them and asked, "Is it true?"

Logan opened his mouth to talk but stopped when he heard the reporter on tv talking.

"Seventeen year old Nina Martin was out for a walk last night when suddenly she was hit by a speeding car. Her friends and family have still not said anything on how-"

The reporters voice was shut out by James turning the tv off. "It's all over the news."

"Theres been a lot of people calling to see if we have anything to say." Katie was saying while she went back to her spot near the window.

"How- how is she?"

"They didnt tell us anything. We dont even know if she survived."

I glared at Carlos. "Dont say that."

"Sorry. But we dont. We wanted to stay at the hospital longer in case anything changed. But they called security and made us leave."

The door behind me opened and I turned to see Kelly there.

"Come on gus. Your gonna be late. Gustavo wants you to record three songs today. Kendall, glad your back."

"Kelly, havent you and Gustavo seen the news?

"No? Why?"

"Nina was hit by a car. We dont know if she's dead or not."

"Carlos! Stop saying dead!"

I walked over to the couch and sat next to James.

"Oh. I'll call Gustavo." Kelly was pulling out her phone as she walked out of the room. But before she shut the door my mom came running in with tears running down her cheek. "I just got off the phone with a doctor at the hopspital."


	20. Bad News x2

**Kendall's POV**

"Mom what's wrong?" The first thing that popped into my mind made me start crying. "No! She's not dead! She cant be!"

"No! Kendall she's alive!"

"Oh. Well whats wrong?"

"She's in a coma."

"What? Is she gonna be okay?" Carlos said while running up to me.

"Yeah. The doctor said she should be awake at least within the week."

"What if she doesnt? What if she's in it forever?"

"Carlos! Stop thinking negative!" James threw his controller at Carlos' back.

"Ow! James!"

**Amber's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and saw another bed across from the one I was in. There was a weird painting of a builiding with a sad little girl in front of it, and there was a big mirror on the wall next to it. I walked over to the window and opened the curtain. The sun was really bright and there was a big glass building with a beach next to it. It looked so pretty!

"Amber, your awake."

I turned around and saw Alfie standing there.

"Alfie!" I ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Where am I?"

"Well you fell asleep at the hospital last night so Mara and Patricia brought you to the hotel we're staying at."

"Why didnt I go home?"

"I dont know? They just brought you here."

"Oh. Is there any news on Nina?"

"No. But your phone kept ringing. Someone named Carlos?"

"Ooh! Where's my phone?"

"That table over there." Alfie pointed to a table and I quickly ran to get my phone.

_7 missed calls; 4 voicemails; 10 new text messages_

Im so popular. I smiled to myself.

"So who's Carlos?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, I thought you and I were together? And then you left so I thought you were kidnapped or something. I spent days looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Im sorry Alfie." I rubbed hs shoulder. "I should've told you. I was just really upset without Nina and left immediatley. But, you and I broke up a week ago."

"We did?"

"Yes. When you didnt say 'Good morning' to me."

"So we broke up? I didnt know that?"

"It's in the relationship rulebook."

"What relationship rulebook?"

"My relationship rulebook."

"Oh."

_*ring*_

"Ooh! It's Carlos! I'll see you later Alfie. I have to go home!" I kissed his cheek and walked away answering my phone. "Hey Carlos!"


	21. Pain

**Kendall's POV**

It's been about a week since Nina got hit by the car. I miss her voice. Her smile. Her laugh. The way her cheeks get really red when I tell her she's beatiful. The sweet taste of strawberries on her lips. I miss her. Mom told us she would be awake in just a few days. That was all last week. She never woke up.

I was laying on my bed in pajamas staring at a picture I had of her on my desk. I hadnt moved from this position in days. Gustavo sent Freight Trein here to take me to the studio, but mom yelled at him and told him to tell Gustavo that I'll be there on my own time. I heard him agree with her.

I turned over on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I had my pillow next to me so it felt as if Nina was laying by me like she did when she slept over. But I could tell it wasnt her. This was all getting to much! I took the pillow and threw it across the room. Next I grabbed a book on the desk and threw it at the window causing it to break. I started throwing everything I could see until I looked back at her picture. I grabbed it and hugged it close to me and cried.

My mom ran in and looked around the room. Almost everything was broken and ripped. And I was sitting in the middle of it clutching her picture. My mom came and sat by my side and hugged me, I cried harder and hugged her back.

"I miss her mom."

"I know. I miss her too." She hugged me again and helped me onto my bed.

"...I'll clean this up later."

"No, it's fine. I'll do it." She picked up the picture of Nina from the floor, that I dropped when I hugged her, and put it back on the desk. "But I think you need to start going back to the studio and school. She's not dead Kendall. She's gonna wake up, and everythings gonna go back to how it was."

She shut my door as she left. I looked back at the picture. "Please be right."


	22. Pina Colada

**Amber's POV**

Three more days passed by and Nina still hadnt woken up from her coma. I went to see her everyday. I would brush her hair and put some new lip gloss on her. I talked to her too. About how Kendall and everyone's been. How I moved into the guy's apartment because it didnt feel right being in ours without her. Carlos and I were getting out the elevator and started walking to her room. He's been coming with me the past four days. It hurt him too much to come the first week. It hurt Kendall too much to come at all. He's always laying on his bed staring at a picture of Nina. He looks frozen, like a statue. A few days ago had said he got really angry and trashed the room. I dont blame him. I've felt like doing that everyday.

We walked into Nina's room and I saw Camielle sitting in a chair holding one of Nina's hands, and Jo standing by the bed rubbing Nina's head. For a moment I thought she may have woken up. But when I looked at her face I saw closed eyes.

When the door shut Camielle turned in her seat to look at us. "Hey guys. The doctors said her injuries are healing. But they're uncertain on when she'll be awake now."

I stared at Nina's face and felt like crying. "Please let it be soon."

**Carlos' POV**

After a few minutes Jo and Camielle left, and it was just me, Amber, and Nina in the room. Amber sat where Camielle was and I stood by the window looking at the streets. I saw many people walking across the street without standing in those yellow lines. Nina waited for the person to show and walked in the lines. Why could'nt she have made it across like these idiots? Ever since that night I hated watching people cross the street. I wont even do it anymore. I dont go anywhere unless the car is parked by the sidewalk of the place im going. And I make our driver drive five miles under the limit. If everyone drove like this, there wouldnt be anymore deaths or injuries from cars. Well, there might be a little. But not as much now.

"I got a new lip gloss yesterday. This one's Pina Colada. I heard it tastes really good."

I turned around and saw Amber putting her make up on Nina.

"I hope you like it."

I walked over to Amber and held her hand. "Pina Colada was one of her favourite drinks."

She smiled and leaned her head on my stomache. "I think I saw one in a vending machine. See if I can understand why she likes it." She stood up and kissed my cheek. "I'll be right back."

She walked to the door and I followed her. "Want me to come with you?"

"Thats really sweet Carlos. But I'll be fine." She rubbed my cheek and started walking down the hall.

"Pina Colada?"

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I heard those two words. I turned around saw Nina rubbing her eyes.

"Nina! Your awake!" I poked my head out the door and could barely see Amber walking away. "Amber come quick!" I quickly ran to Nina and gave her a hug.

"Ow! Carlos, that hurts."

"Oh, sorry." I pulled away and softly kissed her forehead. "I missed you so much Nins!"

"What happened?"

"You got hit by a car when you out looking for Kendall. You've been in a coma for about eleven days." I thought popped into my head and I got scared. "Nina, whats the last thing you remember?"

"Um, I dont know? I think I was crossing the street and saw Amber on the other side. I think I saw you a few feet away from her?"

"Okay, good. No memory loss."

Just then Amber came running into the room. "Carlos, what's wrong?" I moved away so she could see Nina. And when she did her hand imediatley cover her mouth and a few tear ran down her face. "Nina!" She ran over and was about to hug when I grabbed her arms.

"Ow, Carlos what are you doing?"

"You cant hug her. I already tried and it hurt her."

"Oh. Sorry Nins."

"It's okay."

A big smile grew on Amber's face. "Oh how I've missed your voice!"

I looked back at Nina and she had a small smile. "Um, quick question. Why do I taste Pina Colada?"

I chuckled. "It's good to have you back."


	23. Nendall Reunited

**Kendall's POV**

Well, I finally left my room. I made it all the way to the living room couch. I was leaning on the arm rest of flipping through channels on tv. There was absolutely nothing on. I turned the tv off and laid down hoping to take a long nap. I havent got any sleep lately. I closed my eyes and felt myself falling asleep. It was interupted when my phone rang. I sighed and looked at the caller I.D. It was the hospital? How'd they get my number? I pressed talk and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Nina."

My eye's shot open and I sat up on the couch.

"Nina? When did you wake up?"

"About ten minutes ago. Amber and Carlos just left. Your not still mad at me are you because I really want to see you."

"No, not at all. Im on my way right now!"

"Thanks. I'll see you soon."

We hung up and I ran to find the keys to Logan's car. He always gets mad when I take his car without asking but this was important. Nina's awake. I pulled my leather jacket on and ran out of the Palmwoods.

**Nina's POV**

I was laying very uncomfortable in the hospital bed. I couldnt move my leg and my back hurts so I couldnt adjust myself. If I tried it would probably make my injuries worse. I was starting to get tired but I didnt want to be asleep when Kendall gets here. I turned my head and looked out the window. The sky looked dark and the clouds were gray. I could hear the faint sound of rain drops hitting the window. I love the rain. It always calms me.

I continued staring out the window until I heard a knock and the door opening.

"Nina?"

I slowly turned my head the other way and saw Kendall shutting the door. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. I thought I was going crazy and imagined you calling me."

I laughed and he took a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"Hi." I reached my hand out to rub his cheek. He took it in both his hands and kissed it.

"I've missed you so much. This is all my fault. I never should've run away. Im so sorry."

"No, if anything it's my fault. I shouldnt have let Fabian kiss me. I wanted to pull away but I was just in shock."

"Hey, lets just not talk about that. That day was the worse day of my life. I could've lost you."

He removed one of his hands from mine and rubbed my forehead. He slowly sat up and kissed my forehead then sat back down.

"If I lost you, I dont know what'd I do."

"Same here. But that'll never happen"

I squeezed the hand that was still holding onto mine and he kissed it again.

"You know, the whole time I was here I kept thinking about the day you scored your first hockey goal."

"Why? There's nothing special about that day? Well, for you.""

"Yes there is. That was the first time you ever kissed me.

"I forgot all about that."

I didnt. That was the day I knew I loved you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He leaned over me and kissed my lips.

That was the first we had ever said I love you without meaning it as a friend.

After thirty seconds of kissing he pulled back. "I have really missed you." He kissed my forehead again and sat down. I looked back at the windows. It was really making me tired. As I stared out the window I eventually drifted to sleep.


	24. Authors Note

**So im gonna be taking a break from my stories. Tonight im leaving to Washington for a month and then im going on a road trip. I don't know when I'll be able to upload but I'll try whenever I get the chance. Have a great summer! =]**


	25. Fabian's Back

**Kendall's POV**

I stayed at the hospital with Nina until visiting time was over. I didnt leave the room at all. Not even while she slept. I got home around nine and when I walked in our room I saw mom talking to two police officers.

"Mom what's going on?"

""Kendall!" She ran and hugged me. "Where have you been!"

"I was at the hospital visiting Nina?"

"Oh. Well you should've told me. You've locked yourself in the house for almost two weeks, I thought you were kidnapped or something!"She turned to the cops and told them they could leave.

When they left we sat on the couch. "So what made you go to the hospital? You've been refusing it ever since it happened?"

"Nina called me. She's awake."

"Really? That's great!"

"I know."

"How is she?"

"Exactly how she was before it happened. Except she could barely move without screaming in pain."

"Poor Nina." She looked away with sadness in her eyes. "Well, at least she's awake."

"Yeah, finally."

"Do you have any band-aids?"

We turned around and saw Amber at the doorway holding her head. Her very bloody head?

"Amber what happened?" My mom rushed over to her and helped her to the couch.

"Carlos was pushing me on the swing and then pushed too hard. I fell off and hit my head on a big rock."

"It was an accident." Carlos said walking in the room and sitting near Amber. "And I said I was sorry."

"It's okay Carlos."

"I'll get a wet wash cloth and the big band-aids." Mom said walking to the bathroom.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight." Amber laid down and turned her head. "Oh, Kendall, Nina's awake."

"I know. I went to see her."

**Nina's POV**

"Kendall, my legs are broken. Not my arms. I think I can manage eating ice cream."

It was a four days after I woke up from my coma and Kendall was sitting next to me feeding me my ice cream.

"I know. I just like helping you." He put the spoon back in my mouth.

I laughed and moved his arm with the spoon and put it down. "Well I dont want anymore."

"No, you just dont want me feeding you."

"That is absolutely right."

He laughed and then fed me more ice cream. He put the bowl on the table that goes over the bed and then leaned in to kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I missed you." He said staring in my eyes. "I missed your eyes. Your smile. Your laugh. Everything about you."

I smiled and sat up to kiss him. "I love you Kendall."

"I love you too." I thought he was going to kiss me again but learned I was wrong when I felt more ice cream in my mouth.

"Really?"

He laughed. "Yes." His phone buzzed and after he read his text he looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Gustavo needs me in the studio."

"It's okay Kendall. I'll be right here when your done."

"Okay. I'll see later." He stood up from the bed, put his backpack over his shoulder, kissed me, then left.

I laid back down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep. I heard the door open. Assuming it was Kendall I said, "Kendall. Go to the studio. You have to record." I turned my head to the door and was shocked at who was there. "Fabian? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were awake and wanted to see you."

"Amber said everyone left back to England like two weeks ago?"

"Yeah. But I came back. I just wanted to say im sorry. I ruined your relationship with that guy and put you in the hospital."

"You didnt do anything. Kendall and I are better then ever. And im in the hospital on my own conscious."

"If I never kissed you, your boyfriend would'nt have left. And you would'nt have gone out looking for him. Sounds like my fault."

"It's not. And if it was, I'd forgive you."

He nodded and sat at the chair next to me. "So,.. how long are you supposed to be in here?"

"About two to three weeks."

"Is that counting the past weeks, or the next few weeks?"

"The next."

"Oh. Well I just wanted to apologize and be sure you were okay." He stood up. "Im sorry." He said leaving.


	26. Visit From Griffin

**Kendall's POV**

We were halfway into Invisible when Griffin walked into Gustavo's recording booth and stopped the music.

"Good news boys! We've got another tour coming up. You leave in three days!"

"What! We just got back from our last one! I need to work on my tan and fix my hair so I look good enough for the next one." James said.

"Then you'd better get working on it." And then he, Kelly, and Gustavo left.

I cant leave. I need to stay with Nina. She just woke up and I want to be with her.

"This is so unfair. We've only been home for three weeks. We need time to relax."

Ignoring them, I grabbed my bag and started walking out of Roque Records so I could go tell Nina. I glanced at my watch and noticed the time. Visiting times over. Guess I'll have to wait till tommorow.

**Amber's POV**

I finally decided to go back to mine and Nina's apartment tonight. I've been staying at the guy's place since Nina got hit, but it was starting to feel crowded. I was laying on the couch watching Pretty Little Liars. Victor wouldnt allow us to watch shows like this back at Anubis, so when I moved here, I saw a preview for the next episode and it looked really good! So I watched it and now it's my favourite show. I was thinking about going to audition for part as a new character in it. I mean, I live in the Palmwoods. Shouldnt be too hard. Just as the show went on commericial I heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

"Hey Carlos!" I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It's kinda late, what are you doing here?"

"Griffin, the guy that owns Big Time Rush, is making us go back on tour."

"That's awesome! When is it? Next month? Two months?"

"Three days."

"What?"

"We leave in three days."

"But, Carlos. We just started dating."

"I know. Which is why I want you to come with me."

"On tour?"

"Yeah."

"Carlos that would be amazing! But what about school? And Nina?"

"We have home studies on the bus. And Jo and Camielle have to work on New Town High so they'll be here for Nina."

"I dont know. Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Yeah. And I'll be happy with any choice that you make."

"Okay."

"I'll see you in the morning. Night." He kissed my cheek and left.

"Night."


	27. Nina And Carlos

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up the next morning wanting to go to the hospital so I can tell Nina about the tour, but it was too early for visiting. I wanted to call her but she might still be sleeping. And this is something that needs to be done in person.

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen where my mom was making chocolate chip pancakes and Katie was sitting at the counter asking when they were gonna be done.

"They'll be ready soon. You need to have patience."

"Fine." She said sighing.

"Morning." I said sitting on the chair next to my sister.

"Morning sweety. I heard James and Logan talking about a tour in a few days? Is Griffin allowed to do that?"

"He owns Big Time Rush. He can do anything he wants." I sighed.

"Mom wont let me go, she says I have to much schoolwork to catch up on."

"Because you do." Mom said putting the pancakes on plates in front of us. "Have you told Nina yet?"

"No, I havent had the time. But im gonna tell her later today."

"Ooh, she's gonna be so upset. That make her so upset that her injuries may take longer to heal?"

"Katie!" My mom and I shouted at the same time.

"What? It could happen."

I shook my head. "I cant go on this tour. I cant leave her. Especially like this. Im gonna go talk to Griffin." I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Arent you gonna finish your breakfast?" Mom called.

"No." I said walking out.

**Nina's POV**

I stayed up all night thinking about Fabian and how he traveled half way across the world to say sorry. It made me feel bad about how I broke up with him. I had told him I found someone else, and then he came here to win me back. Resulting in me getting hit by a car and in a coma for a while. He was my best friend, and I hurt him. Yet he's the one apologizing? I turned away from the window on my bed to think about something else and looked the other way.

"Morning Nina!"

I screamed. "CARLOS! What are you doing in here!" I shouted.

"Apparently going deaf?" He rubbed his ears.

"How did you get in? Isnt it only seven?"

"I snuck in."

"Arent you worried about getting in trouble?"

"Nah. And if they do, I'll fight em off with my machete!" He said standing up holding an invisible sword in his hand making me laugh.

"Okay, how did you _really _get in?"

"I gave the nurse an autograph and a ticket for BTR's next tour."

"Griffin already booked another tour? When is it?"

"In two days."

"What?"

"I said two days."

I looked away.

"Kendall hasnt told you yet?"

"No, he hasnt."

"Oops. Sorry."

I sighed, "It's fine. . . Have you told Amber?"

"Yeah, last night. She may come with us." He said with a smile on his face.

My best friends and my boyfriend leaving in two days?

"Is Camielle and Jo coming?"

"I dont know? I think Camielle will though. But Jo is busy doing a TV movie for New Town High so I dont think she can. Camielle only has a guest appeance in it and she's done with that, so she can go if she wants."

I nodded. Amber loves Carlos, so there's no doubt that she'll stay here.

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"I dont know? Griffin didnt say. It might be like six, maybe seven months."

He mustve noticed I was upset because he gently hugged me. "Sorry Nina. I wish you could come."

"Im fine. I just want you guys to go, have fun, and meet your fans."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I need to go see the nurse and check on how your doing. I'll probably be back in a few hours."

"Okay."

He stood from the chair and started walking towards the door.

"Carlos?" I called after him.

"Yeah?" He said turning.

"Try not to make Amber too jealous."

He smiled and left.

I sighed. Pretty soon he'll be leaving for six or seven months. Along with Kendall.


	28. Decisions Made

**Kendall's POV**

Jackie, Griffin's assistant, opened the door to his office and let me in. After I walked through she cut the door behind me.

"Kendall, what a surpise. Im guessing this is about the tour?" Griffin said sitting in his chair looking out the window without turning around to see who was in.

"Uh, yeah? Listen, I cant go."

He turned around with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean you cant go?"

"My girlfriend, Nina, she was hit by a car a few weeks ago. She was in a coma for a while and just woke up. I cant leave her."

"How sweet. But I cant cancel the tour. Once I have my mind made up there's no changing it. Big Time Rush is going on tour."

"Then I quit."

"What!" He shouted while standing up and pounding his fist on the desk. "You cant quit Big Time Rush, you _are _Big Time Rush! The bad boy. The reason the band was made in the first place!"

"Not anymore." I said walking out of his office.

I cant believe I just did that? I love being in BTR, but I love Nina more.

**Amber's POV**

I was skipping to the elevator to down and see Camielle, but when it opened Carlos was there.

"Carlos!" I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Hi."

"Hey. I was just going to see you."

"And I was going to see you."

"Really?" He asked.

"No. I was on my way to Camielle's."

Laughing, he said, "Well, I just got back from the hospital."

"Are you okay?!"

"I went to see Nina."

"Oh. Well you should've said that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" After he laughed I asked how Nina was.

"She's fine. A little upset about the tour though. But her injuries are healing fine."

"Great! And speaking of the tour, I was thinking about your offer. I'd love to go with you."

"But?" He asked.

"No buts. I want to go."

"Really?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"That's great!" He quickly kissed my lips and then the elevator door opened and I got out to see Camielle.

"I'll see you later."

I saw him nod and then the door closed.


	29. A Talk With Nina

**Kendalls POV**

_8 missed calls; 13 new messages; 6 new voicemails_

My phone's been going off ever sinceI walked out of Griffin's office. Most likely to be from Gustavo, Kelly, or Griffin trying to talk sense into me. But I didnt want them too. I had to be with Nina. There's no way im leaving her.

I walked into her hospital room and saw her sat up on the bed watching the news.

"Hey Nina." I said.

"Hey." She said without looking at me. She looked pretty upset?

"Are you okay?" I ask, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Yeah, im fine. Just thinking about how much im gonna miss you all." She says sadly.

"What are you talking about?" I widen my eyes as the worst thing ever comes across my mind. Again. "Your not gonna die right? I thought the doctors said your injuries were healing!" I panic.

"Kendall!" She grabs my wrist quickly and rubs my face. "Im not dying!"

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well then what do you mean?"

"I meant im gonna miss you all while your on tour."

"Tour? How did you know about that?" I ask.

"Carlos came by. He thought you had already told me and that I had known."

"Oh. Well you dont have to worry about missing me."

"What? Kendall your gonna be gone for a long time. Im pretty sure I'll miss you."

"Nina, I went to Griff-"

I was cut off by an announcement on the news. Actually now it's starting to just look like some celebrity show.

"Earlier today Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush made an exit of the band that he started with his three best friends James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia. How will BTR go without their leader? Especially with an upcoming tour. Lets just hope he has a change of mind soon and return to what he started. " The announcer said.

Great.

Nina looked over at me with wide eyes. "You quit the band!" She shouted. "Why would you do that!"

"They wouldnt post-pone the tour. Im not gonna leave you Nina. Your in the hospital with a broken leg, sprained wrist, and much more. I have to stay."

She smiled. "Your so sweet. And so very dumb. Kendall this could be a once in a lifetime opprutunity. This could end your carreer."

"I dont care. The only thing I care about right now being with you."

"Kendall, im gonna be fine. I have your mom, and Katie, and Jo, and a lot more. You go on tour."

"What about you?"

"Like I said, I'll be fine. just go call Griffin before he decides to have a replacement. And just so you know, I dig guys in boy bands."

I laughed and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Go call Griffin." She said.

"Alright." I kissed her cheek and walked out into the hall to call Griffin.


	30. Big Time Tour

_**So sorry for how long it's been. I really wanted to upload a lot sooner, but I've been sick, and when I got better school had just started so I've been trying to get all my work done. But im in high-school and there's a lot. I'll try to upload soon. Especially before another month passes.**_

**Kendall's POV**

I had already called Griffin and told him I changed my mind about quitting the band. But I didnt do it when Nina told me to. I waited an hour. I was actually kinda hoping that he would've found a replacement, then I would have an excuse to stay with Nina. But there wasnt an announcement, which made me a little happy. So I called Griffin and he gladly took me back, saying that everyone in the office was making bets on how soon it would be. If I had called an hour earlier, only two minutes after I quit, Griffin would've been able to keep his $500 and a lot more.

When I arrived at the Palmwoods, a lot of people were yelling at me about leaving. I guess the announcement hasnt come up yet. I cleared everything up with everyone and went up to my apartment. This time being attacked by Katie and the guys.

"You quit!" Katie yelled as soon as I walked through the door.

"Yes."

"Kendall how could you quit the band! We leave in a couple days! Dont you remember when James quit? We sounded horrible! Big Time Rush is meant for four people, not three." Logan said.

"Guy!" I shout. "Yes, I did quit the band. But I called Griffin and changed my mind. Big Time Rush is still alive, and going on tour."

"Well why did you quit?" Logan asks.

"It's pretty obvious." James says, sitting at the table next to Katie. "He's already told us. He's not going to leave Nina. Our little Kendall here is in love."

"What made you change your mind?" Katie asks.

"Nina. She threw a fit when she found out!"

"Seeing someone in the hospital with an arm and leg cast throwing a fit? That'd be fun to see." Carlos says coming down swirly.

"No, it wouldnt!"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Oh and Carlos, thanks for telling Nina about the tour."

"Your welcome."

I roll my eyes and go into my room.

The next few days go by very quickly and the guys and I are getting ready to board the plane. Katie's been caught hiding inside a suitcase twice, so mom had to say her goodbyes early and took Katie back home. I had to say bye to Nina yesterday because we're leaving before visiting hours start. It's about 7am and we're all really tired. James and Carlos thought it would be fun to have a goodbye party last night and played music really loud until 3am, so we only got two hours of sleep. Bitters allowed it because we were going to be gone for six months and he was just really glad he would get a lot more quiet times with us gone.

Camielle's talking to Amber about how fun it is to go on tour with us, but that they need to keep an eye out because of the phsyco crazed fans who dream fantasies of living with us. I remember one year a girl asked Logan to marry her and Camielle went nuts. She tried to attack her, but luckily Logan was able to hold her off until security came and escorted her to the BTR Tour Bus. Hopefully Amber's not the same with Carlos?

"Hey, you gonna be okay leaving Nina?" Logan asks me as we sit down.

"Yeah. I just keep telling myself that she's back in England at that school, and I'll see her soon."

"That's gonna be hard with Nina's best friend from that school with us."

"Oh, right."

"Sorry, pretend I didnt say anything."

I tune out everything during the flight and finally get the sleep I need. Especially with the first stop being tonight.

Here we come Arizona.


	31. Good News Followed By Bad

**Nina's POV**

Two months. It's been two months since they left for the tour. Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, Camielle, Amber, Gustavo, and Kelly. Still four months to go. Four months for them to be back. I think right now they're in New York, and tommorow morning they'll be in England.

On the bright side, my wrist is healed, and I'll have my leg cast off tommorow. I cant wait to be out of it! I felt so trapped in it. And every time I look at it I relive the accident in my mind over and over again. It's horrible.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my depressing thoughts and I slowly made my way to answer it. I opened the door to reveal a very happy Jo, with a cafe bag, two cups of coffee, and one cup of warm tea.

"Hi Nina!" She smiled coming inside and setting the things on the table in front of my couch.

"Hey Jo. Someone looks happy about something?"

"You can tell?"

"You have a smile reaching your ears? I can tell."

Impossibly, she smiled bigger.

"So what's got you so happy?" I ask while grabbing one of the cups from the table.

"I just got accepted this huge part in a movie! It's not the lead role, but it is a main one."

"That's great! Congratulations Jo! Im so happy happy for you!"

"Thanks." She said with the smile still on her face.

"So what's it about?" I ask.

"Well im not really supposed to tell anyone. No one's even supposed to know I got cast."

"So then why'd you tell me?"

"Because your my best friend!" She opened the paper bag and set a napkin on the table, placing two donuts and bagels on it. "So, the movie is about a girl who-"

"Jo!" I shout.

"What?!"

"Your not supposed to tell me!"

"Well I have to tell someone! This is just too much excitement for one person to hold!"

"Jo," I laugh. "You have to keep your secret. If not you might get recast."

She groaned. "Fine. But if I die from excitement I blame you."

"Cant blame me if your dead." I say taking a bite our of the bagel.

"No. But I can haunt you." She made an evil cakling sound and wiggled her fingers towards me.

I roll my eyes. "So when do you start filming? Where's the location?"

"We start next month. The movie's gonna be made in Hollywood, and there's gonna be a few scenes on location in Northern California. We'll be staying there for about four to five days. I hate to leave you though." She says sadly.

"It's fine Jo. It's only a few days. And it's a month away."

"Yeah I guess. But since the guys are gone, and Amber and Camielle, you'll practically be alone."

"No, I wont. Katie and The Jennifers are here."

"Ugh." She groaned. "The Jennifers. How do you put up with them? How are you even friends? They dont hang out with anyone but themselves?"

I shrug. "I dont know? We all just like each other."

"Weird. Try not to become a fourth Jennifer while im away?" She asks.

"I'll try my hardest." I say putting my hand on my chest and nodding.

"You are such a good friend." She puts her hand on my shoulder and makes a sad face.

I roll my eyes and start laughing. "Im really happy for you Jo."

"Thanks. I think this movie is going to be great. It's really different from New Town High, and the other things I do."

"Different? So it's not a comedy?"

"Dont ask, im not supposed to tell!" She puts a finger on her lip and shushes me. "But no, it's not. It's a romantic tragedy. I think you'll like it."

"Of course I will. My best friend is in it."

She smiles and stands up. "I got to get to set. We're filming the season finale and it's going to be _amazing_!" She sings. "Dont tell anyone about the part. AnyoneNina Martin!" She says walking to the door.

"Dont worry, I wont. I promise."

"Good." She smiles before leaving.

I sit back down on the couch and continue eating my bagel. My phone rings and I see the picture I took of Kendall pop up and I bring it to my ear.

"Hey."

"Hi Nina! It's Carlos!"

"Carlos? What are you doing with Kendall's phone?" I ask.

"I lost mine on a rollercoaster."

"Rollercoaster?"

"Yeah. When we were in Florida we went to Disney World. I went on a ride, it went upside down, and my phone smashed to bits. I havent had time to go buy a new one yet." Hey says.

"Why dont you just ask a body guard or someone to go to a phone store and buy you one?"

"Oh. Yeah I guess I could that?"

I shake my head and laugh. "What's up Carlos?"

"I just wanted to how my favourite person is doing."

"Favourite?!" I hear James shout in the background.

"Yup. Favourite." Carlos says. I can hear the smirk. "So, Mama Knight says your cast is going off tommorow?"

"Yes, finally."

"That's great. Im glad your getting better. I miss you Nina."

"I miss you too."

"Carlos? Why do you have my phone?" Kendalls faint voice asks.

"Your girlfriend called and you werent here to answer it. She thinks it's very rude and upsetting." Carlos says.

"Give me that!" Kendall shouts. "Nina?" His voice sounds much clearer now.

"Hi Kendall. Dont listen to Carlos, I never said that."

"And I never listen to Carlos." He says.

I smile. "So how's the tour? We havent had much time to talk lately."

"I know, im sorry. We've been really busy."

"Kendall, it's fine. Im not complaining. Your out doing what you love. Im happy for you."

"Yeah, I just wish you were here. Then I'd be doing what I love with who I love."

"So you dont love the others?" I ask.

"What? No, no I do. I uh, I just-"

"I love you too Kendall." I laugh.

He sighs. "Oh how I miss you."

I laugh even more. "I miss you too. I got to go though. Your mom's out doing something so I need to watch Katie. She'll be here any minute."

"You need to baby-sit Katie?" He asks.

"No. She's just coming over so she can do homework. Your mom doesnt trust her home-alone."

"So your babysitting her?"

"No. We like to think of it as friends hanging out."

"Friends with my sister? Should I be worried? Your not gonna scamming people now are you?"

"No Kendall."

He chuckles. "Alright. Well I got to go too. We need to rehearse for the performance tonight. I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too." I hang the phone up and place it on the table just as my door opens.

"Nina?" Katie calls.

"Im over here."

She walks over to where I am and sits next to me. "Oh, I love this cafe." She takes a donut out of the bag and starts eating it. I slide the tea over to her.

"This is yours."

"Tea?"

"Yup."

"Awesome!" She smiles. "So, when I was passing through the lobby on my way to elevator, I saw this really cute guy."

"Really? Does he live here?"

"He just moved in."

"Are you gonna ask him out?" I ask.

"No way. He's too old for me. And, he's your ex."

"My ex?"

"Yeah. That british guy that almost broke you and Kendall up."

_**Wow that's a long chapter. I didnt know how long it was until I saved it. Hopefully it's enough to keep you interested until I can post the next one. Thanks for reading! I was just going over all of the comments on this story, you guys are so sweet! Thank's for sticking with this an putting up with my ridiculous uploading problem. **_


	32. I Still Love You

**Nina's POV**

"Fabian?!" I ask.

"Yeah, him."

"What's he doing here? He's supposed to be in England?"

Katie shrugs. "I dont know. He had a guitar. Does he play?"

"Yeah. He's really good. He sings too."

"Cool." Katie says putting her notebook and textbook on the table.

"Im gonna go talk to him. I'll be right back." I grab my crutches and make my way to the lobby. "Hey Bitters."

"Hi Nina. How's your leg?" He asks.

"It's better. The cast will be off tommorow."

"That's nice to hear. What can I do for you?" He asks.

"There's a new tenant here. Fabian Rutter?"

"Yeah. He just moved in today."

"Looking for me?" The very familiar british voice calls.

I turn around and Fabian's standing behind me. "Hey."

"Hi." He smiles. He notices the cast and frowns. "Still in the cast?"

"Yeah. It'll be off tommorow. What are you doing here?"

"I was playing guitar for some talent show thing that Mr. Winkler organized. Apparently there was some music producer there and he liked me. He asked if I wanted a career in music. I said I thought about it. He told me he wanted to sign me. So, here I am."

"That's awesome." I smile. "Who are you signed to?"

"Hawk Records." He says.

My eyes widen. "Did you just say Hawk? Your signed to Hawk?"

"Uh, yeah? Why?"

"Kendall's band, Big Time Rush, is signed to Rocque Records. Hawk Records is our rival. And he's really weird? He 'caws' a lot?"

"Yeah that is pretty weird?" Fabian says. "But hey, if it gets my music discovered."

"Well im happy for you. Congratulations Fabian."

"Thanks." He smiles. "I still miss you Nina. Your a big part of why I decided to come here."

"Fabian. Im still dating Kendall."

He nods. "I'll wait. I love you Nina." He says taking my hand.

"Ooh, this is getting good." I hear Bitters say. I look at him and he's leaning on the counter staring at me and Fabian.

I sigh and look back at Fabian. "Im sorry Fabian. I love Kendall."

"Well he's on tour for four months right?" He asks. "It only took us two months to fall in love." He says taking my hand.

"We werent in love. We just thought we were."

"Not me."

I pull my hand away and walk back. "I need to go back to my room. Bye Fabian."

I turn around and get into the elevator going back to my room.

I thought he was over us? Isnt that what he meant when he visit me in the hospital?

"Hey. What happened?" Katie asks as I shut the door.

"He want's to get back together." I sigh sitting down next to her.

"So he moved from England, all the way to America, so you two can get back together?" She asks.

"We're not getting back together. And he came out her because he has a record deal with Hawk."

"Hawk?! As is Hawk Records?!"

"Yup."

"Oh this is gonna be good." She smiles.

I roll my eyes and mess with her hair. "You are one mischievous little girl you know that?"

"Im not little."


	33. Making Plans With Katie

**Nina's POV**

When I left my room I saw Katie laying on half of the couch with her legs hanging over the end. She had the remote in one hand, and was tossing popcorn into her mouth with the other.

"You do know you'll choke eating like that dont you?" I say putting my hands on my waist.

She jumps and coughs the popcorn out of her mouth. "I will when you scare me like that! I thought you were still in the shower?"

"For an hour?"

"It's been that long?" She asks pulling her phone out of her pocket and checking the time. She raises her eyebrow. "Wow?"

I shake my head laughing and sit next to her. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes mom." She pouts.

I ruffle her hair and take the remote from her hand.

"So, have you told Kendall that Fabian guys back?"

I shrug. "No. It's not that big of a deal. I'm planning on avoiding him."

"You live in the same building?" She says. "And if I were Kendall I would want to know if the guy that kissed my girlfriend came back. The same guy that put her in the hospital and made Kendall leave LA."

"It's not Fabian's fault I was in the hospital. It was mine. I should've paid more attention the the street signs. But I guess your right. I'll call him later."

She raises her eyebrow again. "Later?"

"Yeah. They're busy. I dont remember if he said it was a rehearsal or a concert. I'll tell him when he calls me later."

"Oh. Why did you and Fabian break up?"

"When I left school and came back here, Kendall and I started dating."

"You cheated on him?"

"Kind of. But Fabian and I hadn't seen each other in almost year. And we hadn't talked in months. So I guess that was sort of our break up. It wasn't really cheating."

Cheating. Just hearing that makes me feel guiltier about what happened. Especially since he still thinks he loves me.

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Fabian,its been five months."_

_"...Your with someone else?"_

_"Y-yeah. Im sorry. I am really, really sorry."_

_"So I guess me and you are finished?"_

_This is too painful to say so I just nodded and looked down. He took my hand and held it._

_"Its okay. I understand."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah. I didnt even make time to call or text you. I deserve this."_

_"No. Fabian its not your fault. I promise you its not."_

_"How long have you known him?"_

_"As long I can remember."_

_"When did it start?"_

_"Are you sure you want to know all this?"_

_"Yes. I wanna know why I lost you."_

_"You didnt lose me. Im right here. I'll always be right here."_

_"Not like you were."_

_I was starting to feel guilty. Veryguilty. I cheated on him. And now im breaking up with him._

_"Will you please just tell me? When did you start going out with him?"_

_"Four months ago."_

_"Four months? You got a new boyfriend only one month after we stopped talking? You didnt even think to call and tell me? I spent this whole time waiting for the day I would see you again. I just didnt know that day would be the end of us."_

_He got up and stormed out of the room._

"NINA!" A hand waving in front of my face and shouting brought me out of my memories.

I snapped my head up and faced her. "Uh, sorry Katie. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you could be a chaperone for the field trip my class is going on? What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, nothing important. So, where are you going?" I ask, trying to avoid what just happened.

"The Santa Cruz BoardWalk."

"Santa Cruz? That's kinda far isn't it?"

"Yeah. We're gonna leave at like nine in the morning, check into a hotel when we get there, get lunch, and go. We'll be there until closing time, stay at the hotel over night, and then leave at five the next day." She says. "Want to come?" She asks.

"I'd love to."

"But?"

"But I have to go to the hospital tommorow remember? My cast."

"Oh, right." She says. "Cant you go to the hospital and get it removed today? I really want you to come."

"I doubt it."

She sighs and grabs my phone.

"What are you-"

"Shh." She says putting a finger on my lips. She dials a number and holds it up to her ear. After a few seconds she starts talking. "Hi, this is Nina Martin. I was wondering if I can get my appointment for tommorow switched to today? ... Yes, cast removal. ... Okay, thank you. Bye." She pulled the phone away and hangs it up. "They said they'd be happy to do it today. Tommorow was looking to be really busy. We need to be there in an hour."

I laugh and mess with her hair again.

"Would you stop doing that? I just got you a trip to the BoardWalk."

"Katie, dont I have to pay for that? I dont think I have enough right now to pay for a hotel room and a ticket to get in."

"Dont worry. I used Kendall's credit card."

"Katie!"

She laughs and pulls her bag over her shoulder. "Come on, let's go drop my bag off in my room and get to the hospital. And it's fine. I already told Kendall I was doing it yesterday."

"So you assumed I would say yes?"

"Yes. And you did! Kinda? I'll meet you in the lobby!" She walked out of the apartment and I went into my room to put my coat and shoes on. I grabbed my bag and walked out to the elevator.

Big mistake.

"Hey Nina." A smiling Fabian said.

I didn't notice him until the door was closed and I couldn't get out.

"Hi Fabian."

_**Hey guys! If you like One Direction and the 1D FanFics would you mind reading mine? It's about Louis. It's really different from all of my other stories. Here's the link: **__** user/1Directioner97 ****It'll take you to my profile on ****Wattpad. Just scroll down until you see a story called **_**Moments (A Louis Tomlinson Story)**


	34. Dealing With Fabian

_**Sorry guys, I know I promised to have this up in less than a month, but these past two months have been intense on me and my family, I've been really busy with family issues and homework. It's also been kinda hard for me to write Anubis stories because I'm not that much of a fan as I was before. I used to think about it everyday and think of new stories to write, now I go weeks without it even being in mind. But I promise that I'm going to finish this story. Whenever I get time away from my homework I'll try and sit down to write new chapters. **_

**Nina's POV**

As the elevator doors closed I knew there was no way out of speaking with Fabian. I'd make small talk then rush out as soon as the doors opened.

"Hi Nina." He smiled.

I gave him a shy smile back and leaned against the wall. "So, how are you liking the Palm Woods?" I asks awkwardly, making him chuckle.

"Really Nina?"

I look down and out of the corner of my eye I see him shake his head.

"It's good. A lot warmer than England."

"Very." I agree.

Suddenly the elevator jerks and dings. The lights go out and we're surrounded in darkness. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." I mutter.

Fabian sighs and I could feel him getting upset. "You don't miss me, do you?"

"No, Fabian of course I do. I just,-" I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "Fabian, I'm with Kendall, and we're really happy together."

"I love you." He whispers.

I feel his hand find mine and grasp it, his other hand making its way to my waist. I take a step back but he holds his grip.

"Fabian."

"Don't you miss us? What we were?" He asks, still whispering.

"What we were was great." I admit. "But what Kendall and I have is more."

"I can't believe that. Nina, you and I were perfect together. We went out every Saturday. We always had time for each other. We loved each other. It can't be over."

He moves closer and I feel his cool breath hitting my face, tickling my nose. "Fabian." I breathe.

He moves his hand from mine and brings it up to my chin, movin my head up and making my eyes look into his. His eyes are filled with so many emotions. Hurt, betrayal, love, forgiveness, lust, guilt? Soon his lips are on mine. They're exactly how I remember them, but somethings gone. I slowly pull away and look down. "I'm sorry." I look up now and into his eyes. "Fabian we're over. We've been over for a long time now. I'm in love with someone else."

I rip away from his grip and back away to the wall, letting silence fill the air. Soon the lights come back on and the doors open to reveal the lobby. I quickly scramble out of the small room and walk towards the doors. As I turn the corner I look back not to see Fabian there. I shake my head sighing and go out to call for a taxi.

"Hey Nina." Katie smiles running up to me. "What took so long?"

"Um, the elevator broke down."

She nods. "Oh. Are you alright? You look pretty shaken up about something?"

I quickly nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just really missing Kendall. Come on, lets get this cast taken off."

She smiles and climbs into the taxi she had waiting, me towing behind her.

Katie and I walked into her apartment and fell onto her large orange couch. She turned the radio on and one of Cher Lloyd's songs came through the speakers.

"So what time are we leaving again?" I ask.

"Leaving where?"

"To the Boardwalk, you know, the whole reason you pushed me to get this cast off early."

"Oh yeah!" She smiled sitting up. "We leave at nine."

I nod and go into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring some orane juice into it.

"Hi girls." Mrs. Knight smiles, shutting the front door and walking over to the kitchen."

"Hey mom." Katie says over the music.

"Hi Jennifer."

She smiles and gives me hug. She looks down at my leg and confusion comes across her face. "Nina I thought you were getting your cast off tommorow?"

"I was supposed to, but Katie wanted me to chaperone her on some school trip tommorow and called the hospital and changed it to today."

"Katie." She says sternly giving her a look.

Katie smirks and takes a bite of the apple she took on the way in. "Hey, now Nina's cast is off, she gets to go to Santa Cruz, and the hospital is clearing up for tommorow."

Jennifer sighs and shakes her head. My phone starts vibrating and I pull it out to see a video request from Amber. I smiled and went up to the balcony that had swirly to block out some of the music and accepted it. Soon my best friends face fills the screen.

"Hi Nins!" He cheery voice calls.

"Hey Ams!" I smile back. "How's New York?"

"Amazing! Camielle and I went shopping today, we saw the boys sing, and Carlos is taking me ice skating tonight. This is definately my favourite stop since the tour started! So, how's life back in sunny LA?"

"Great! Jo and I hung out today, Katie and I are going on a trip for a few days tommorow, I got my cast off today."

"I thought that was tommorow?" She questions.

"Did it early."

"Well thats great! I'm so glad your all better now! I hated seeing you in that cast." She pouts. "So, where are you and Katie going? Isn't she in school?"

"It's a school trip. Santa Cruz Boardwalk."

"Ooh I want to go there! You, me, and the girls go there when we get back?"

"Course. You'll love it there."

"Great!" A voice starts talking in the background and Amber responds to them. "Sorry, that was just James. He says we're about to go out for lunch soon. So, tell me, what else is going on? I know your hiding something Nina, I can see it on your face."

I sigh and lean back against the wall. "Fabian's back."

"What?!" She shouts, eyes widening. "Fabian Rutter?!"

"Yeah. He got signed and moved into the Palm Woods."

"Tell me your joking."

I shake my head.

"Well what happened? Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah." I sigh. "And then he.." I trail off.

Amber quickly understands. "No! Nina?! What did you do?!"

"I told him I'm in love with Kendall and that we weren't getting back together. I think he finally understands that. Atleast, I'm hoping he does."

She sighs. "As much as I love and miss Fabina, I really wish he would back off. You and Kendall are clearly perfect for each other!"

"That's Fabian said about him and I."

"I'm gonna call that boy and set him straight!"

"Amber! Don't. I can deal with him. You go have fun."

She nods. "Alright. Well I'm glad you legs okay. I'll tell the boys you say hi. Love you Nins!"

"Love you too." I smile. "Bye Ams."

"Bye."

I end the call and place my phone down.


	35. A Message From Anubis

**Happy New Years! House Of Anubis starts up again in a few days! :)**

**Nina's POV**

It's been about two weeks since my encounter with Fabian in the elevator, and we haven't spoken to each other since. We've seen each other a few times, around the PalmWoods and in school. BTR has got three days off and Kendall, Carlos, and Amber are coming back to the PalmWoods. James, Logan, and Camielle are staying in Paris with Kelly and Gustavo.

Jo and I were waiting at the airport for them. Katie and Jennifer would've come, but Katie got sick with the flu and they stayed home.

"Have you told Kendall about Fabian yet?" Jo asks.

I shake my head. "No."

"Don't you think he'll be a bit angry about that? The guy who was responsible for almost breaking you two up coming back to try and make you his girlfriend again, _and_ recording for Hawk?"

I shrug. "He'll get over it."

She nods."I guess."

"NINA!" A voice screams. Suddenly I feel my body being slammed to the ground.

"Amber!" I shout. "I missed you too, but _please_ stop doing that!"

She laughs and rolls off of me, sitting up. I sit up as well and hug her. "I missed you so much Nins!"

"I missed you too."

She smiles and stands up, wrapping her arms around Jo. "Jo!"

"Amber!" She shouts, hugging her as well.

I feel two hands grip onto my arms and lift me from the ground. I turn to see my favourite helmet loving friend. "Hi Carlos." I smile.

"Hey Nina. Trip to our place later?" He asks smiling.

"Sure."

He grins and hugs me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He wraps me in a tight bear hug and spins me around.

"Hey! I told you both that I wanted to be the first to hug her hello!"

I pull out of Carlos' grip and look over his shoulder to see Kendall. I run around Carlos wrap my arms around Kendalls, neck, jumping onto his waist.

He laughs and puts his hands on me to hold me up. "Long time no see." He says.

I smile and place my lips on his. "I missed you." I say against his lips.

"I missed you too." He smiles, kissing me again.

"Okay, can we get our bags and go home now?" Amber asks, walking up to us.

Kendall sighs and puts his forehead on my shoulder. I laugh and stand on my feet, turning to Amber and wrapping my arm around her. "Ready?"

She nods and smiles. "Yup."

"I've missed home." Amber sighs, laying on the couch in our apartment.

"Technically you just left home." I say.

"Right. Everyone says hi. And Patricia.." She sighs, trailing off.

"What's up with Patricia?"

"Nina, she says the house is being haunted. The only people who have noticed is Sibuna. Patricia says she keeps hearing your name being called. Everytime they walk by the cellar or the attic, or our old room, your name is always called. And Eddie, he says he keeps getting some weird warning about you."

I groan and fall onto her bed. "Seriously? I put all of that Sibuna stuff behind when I packed my bags and came home."

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

"Being the Chosen One is a responsibility of mine. There's only one thing I can do." I say.


	36. Getting Ready

**Nina's POV**

Another mystery? Why must there be another mystery?! Just when things are great, theres another mystery! And me being the chosen one means I _have _to go back! Don't get me wrong, I'd love to go back and be with everyone again, but the mysteries are life threatening and I don't want to leave my friends and everyone in LA behind again.

But I have no choice.

I paced around my room, waiting for the brit to answer her phone to tell me if what Amber said is true. Finally on the second call and fourth ring, she answers. "Hello?"

"Patricia! It's Nina."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Amber said you told her there's another mystery at the house?" I question.

"Oh, yeah. We really need you back Nins. Things are just getting worse! Everywhere we go, theres always someone calling for you, the house had _two _earthquakes last night after Alfie freaked and ran around screaming that you were gone. And last night, all of Sibuna had the same nightmare.

She had glowing red eyes and each second that passed, she just kept moving closer. It was like staring into my sould and stabbing nails through a new open cut. She kept mumbling stuff, like, 'Chosen One. Death. Chosen One. Death. And it just kept epeating. Right before waking up, when she was just inches from my face, she screamed."

"Are you guys okay?" I ask, extrememly worried now. "What did she mean by death?"

"I don't know. But we could really do with the original Sibuna members."

I sigh. "I'll try to find some way to come back, but I don't know about Amder and Fabian. Amber's touring with the boys, and Fabian's working on an albume here."

"Okay, well I'll talk to Eddie and see if he can get Mr. Sweet to bring you back."

"Okay, but let me call first, and then you can have Eddie talk."

"Alright." I hear a loud scream from the other side of the phone. "Crap! She's taunting Alfie again! I got to go, talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Patricia."

"Bye Nina."

I hang up and scoll through my contacts, soon coming acoss the mumber for the school since I haven't bothered to hang up yet. I dial it and after two rings he answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Sweet, it's Nina. Nina Martin."

"Ms. Martin? Um, hello? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if maybe I could move back into Anubis house and continue school there. Things aren't working out in California and I miss being in England."

"Oh, well, We'd love to have you back, but you'd have to apply for another scholarship and that'll take a while to get processed."

"Oh, I have the money to go back, I wouldn't need a scholarship this time." I say.

"Oh, alright. Well I believe there is an empty bed in Anubis house so I'll keep it reserved. Just fly out to England when your ready, you can fill out the school aplications, pay, and be back in."

"Okay! Thank you Mr. Sweet!"

"Uh, Ms. Martin, this doesn't have anything to do with you being the Chosen One now does it? Eddison and your group of friends have seemed a bit tense lately."

"Um, no? I haven't even talked to them in a while, are they alright?"

"I guess so. Well, I'll see you soon Ms. Martin. Call me the day you come and I'll get everything ready for you."

"Okay. Bye Mr. Sweet."

"Goodbye Ms. Martin, have a good day." He says before hanging up.

I dial Patricia again and she picks up after five rings. "Hey."

"All set! I'll book a flight soon and be back to help you guys."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go tell Amber now."

"Alright, I'll tell the gang. Thanks Nina."

"Just doing my job." I say befoe hanging up.

Amber went down to the pool a while ago so hopefully she would still be there. I went down the elevator and out to the pool, seeing her laying on a pool chair while Carlos is next to her rubbing her hand.

"Amber." I say.

They both look up at me and she smiles, until I put my right hand over my eye. She widens her eyes and sits up. "Carlos, I got to go! Nina and I have something important to talk about, be right back!" She lets go of his hand and jumps up, taking mine as she leads me to the other side of the pool. "So?"

"I'm going." I say. "I called Mr. Sweet, and everythings being arranged."

She raises an eyebrow. "You told Mr. Sweet?! Nina, he's apart of Victor's creeps! He's our enemy!"

"I didn't tell him why, just that I I couldn't focus on studies here like I do there. And Mr. Sweet, no matter how crazy he is, he knows that our education is important."

She looks down sadly. "So your going back?"

"I have to. Amber, I'm the Chosen One, it's my job to keep things normal. If I don't who will?"

"Eddie." She says matter of factly. "He's the Osirion."

"But he's not the Chosen One. Amber, I have to do this."

She nods. "Alright. So, I should probably call Daddy and have him get me bak in too."

"Ams, you don't have to go. I've got Patricia, Alfie, and Eddie. You should stay with Carlos."

"Really? You won't be mad?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No. School will be over in a few months, then I'll be back here."

She nods. "Okay. Have you told Kendall yet?"

I frown and shake my head. "No."

"Well, the tour isn't over yet. It'll be over right after graduation, so you should be back before him, it's not like anything will be different."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll tell him later." I say.

Amber looks past my shoulder and widens her eyes a bit. "Fabes!" She does the Sibuna sign and I quickly turn around, seeing Fabian walking over to us curiously.

"Okay, why Sibuna?" He asks worriedly.

"There's a new mystery." Amber says.

"What?!" He asks, eyes widening as he looks back and forth between amber and I.

"Yeah, and the way Patricia described it made it sound really bad." I say.

"Nina's going back to Anubis to help the rest of Sibuna." Amber says.

"What kind of stuff has happened?" Fabian asks. "Are you sure it's Sibuna related?"

"Some creepy ghost is calling for the Chosen One and following Patricia, Alfie, and Eddie, I think it's Sibuna!" Amber says.

Fabian sighs and rolls his eyes at her before turning to me. "I really wish I could help. but I can't leave."

"It's fine Fabian, I've got the others."

He frowns. "Sorry."

"Really, it's ine. I should probably go up to my room and look for a plane ticket. I'll see you later Amber."

She nods. "Alright, I'll be back later."

"Okay." I leave and go up to mine and Amber's apartment, pulling my laptop out and going to an airport website. Soon I have a flight booked and I text Patricia to let her know.

Now comes the hardest part, telling Kendall.

**Hey everyone! I'm already writing the next chapters so I'll try to get them up sooner. I'm gonna do a schedule, next one will be next Friday. Also, I updated the cover picture. :) Bye!**


	37. They're Back

**Nina's POV**

After texting Patricia the details about my flight, I prepare to tell the most important person. I knock on the door to their apartment and it opens to my boyfriends sister.

"Hi Katie." I smile.

"Hey Nina." She greets. "Kendall's at the studio getting some things to take back to Gustavo."

"Oh, okay. Well do you want to do something?"

"Sure. I was just playing poker with some kids, wanna join?" She asks, walking over to the table.

I look after her and see Tyler, a girl from class, one of the guys from New Town High, and two other people I know. "Katie, does your mom know what your doing?"

She shrugs. "She's at James' mom's beauty salon. She should be there for a while."

I sigh and shake my head. I grab an empty chair and sit next to Tyler. "Hiding from your mom?" I ask.

He nods. "Like always."

I chuckle and rub his shoulder.

After they finished the round I started playing with them and soon I felt two hands on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Kendall.

"Gambling with kids?" He questions.

I smile before turning back to Katie. "I'm out, I'll see you later."

"Well, your no fun." She frowns sarcastically.

I laugh and stand up, takking Kendall's hand. "Hey, I need to tell you something."

"Alright." We go off to his room and he sets some big box on his bed and we sit on Logan's bed. "What's up?"

I sigh and look over at him. "I'm leaving."

He looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going back to England." I say. "I really miss my friends and want to finish school there."

"I thought that was the reason why you came back here?"

"Not the only reason." I say. "But there's only a few months left, and I'll be back home before you get back from the tour."

He nods. "When are you leaving?"

"Tommorow night."

He frowns. "Then we'll have to make the most of our time together today and before you leave." I smile and kiss his lips before hugging him.

_"Chosen One." A familiar voice calls. _

_I look around, seeing nothing but black. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm coming for you." She whispers._

_A manly laugh sounds, once again very familiar. Why is it so familiar? Who are they?_

_"Silly girl." He chuckles, voice behind my ear._

_I quickly turn around and am greeted by glowing red eyes. "It's time to go back." She says menacingly._

My eyes flash open and I jump up in bed, sweating from the dream. Who were those people, and why was it so familiar? I look over to the digital clock and see it's 5:12am.

I see something red glowing on the wall and turn my bedside lamp on to see what it is. I strtch my arm out to reach for whatever it is, and I see what it is. It's not an object, it's my arm. I raise my sleeve and see something I haven't seen in almost a year.

The Mark of Anubis.

They're back.

_**Sorry it's short, it'll be longer next week! :) xx**_


	38. Getting Situated

**Nina's POV**

Saying goodbye to everyone was so hard. I knew I'd see them again in just a few months, but these people were my family. I would be in a different country than them.

Saying goodbye to Amber was harder than the others. She left England just so she could be near me, and now I'm going right without her. I know it's okay because she's touring with the boys, but I still felt really bad about it.

After landing in the England airport, I took a taxi to the train station, and then took the train to Liverpool. Then I took a taxi to the school. Surprisingly it was same man that drove me to campus the first time I went to the school.

In just twenty minutes, we get to school grounds and I smile at the familiar sight around me. Only now do I realize just how much I've missed being here. How much I miss my friends and the house.

The car slows to a stop and the man gets out, going to the back and pulling my bags out.

"Thanks." I say. "But I know my way to the house, so it should be fine."

"Alright miss."

I pay him and pull the handles, making my way to Anubis house. I notice a few familiar faces of some old classmates.

"Nina!" A voice calls when I'm nearly to the house.

I turn around and see Alfie running towards me. "Hey!" I smile, hugging him when he reaches me.

"Thank god your here! That thing has been terrifying us!" He says.

"I know. They came to me in my dreams the other night."

"They?!" He questions. "There's more than one?!"

I nod. "You will never believe who it is!"

"Alfie?"

I turn and notice a red-haired girl walking over towards us. She's got school unform on and her hair is in a braided crown.

"Oh, sorry." Alfie says, taking her hand. "Willow, this is Nina. Nina, this is Willow, my girlfriend." He says, smiling brightly.

"Nina?! So your the girl everyone's been talking about! It's so great to finally meet you!" She says, immediately hugging me.

"Uh, you too." I say, awkwardly hugging her back.

"So.., shall we meet up with the others later?" Alfie asks. "We can talk about those two people you mentioned?"

"Sure. Right now I have to drop my bags off at Anubis and then talk to Mr. Sweet."

"Your staying at Anubis house?!" Willow asks. "So are we!"

Alfie chuckles. "Nina stayed in Anubis house before Will."

"Oh? Oh yeah! I remember you! You were Fabian's girlfriend and Amber's best friend!" She exclaims. "I wonder what happened to them?"

"Oh, they live in LA now." I say.

"So exciting!"

"Don't get any ideas." Alfie says. "See you around Nina. I'll tell the others."

"Okay. Bye guys." I say, making my way back to the house.

When I get to Anubis, I go inside and see Trudy dusting the grandgather clock.

"Trudy?"

She jumps and turns, not expecting to hear a voice. "Nina! Oh sweetie, I'm so happy you've come back!" She exclaims, rushing over to hug me. I hug her back and smile.

"We really missed you." She says. "So, you'll be staying in your old room. Mara will be your roommate. After you and Amber left, she requested to have her own room and let Joy and Patricia share their own together. About a month later a new girl moved in and shares with the other girls."

"Willow?" I question.

She nods. "You know Willow?"

"Yeah, I just saw her with Alfie."

"Okay, good. So there won't be anymore introductions later. Well, lets get you all settled in, and then I believe Mr. Sweet would like to see you in his office."

"Okay."

After setting my bags down and unpacking, I leave the house and go to the school. I go down the halls until I come across Mr. Sweet's office. I knock on the door and it opens to Eddie.

He widens his eyes. "Nina! Your here!"

I nod. "And I know who it is."

His eyes widen ever more. "What?! How?!"

"I'll tell you everything later." I say.

"Edison, go back to class, I need Nina to fill out some things and get everything situated."

"Okay." Eddie says before walking out and going to class.

I fill out the school forms and Mr. Sweet prints out a class schedule. When everything is finalized, I leave the school and make my way back to the house.

Soon my phone starts ringing and I pull it out to see my boyfriends face. I answer immediately and pull it to my ear.

"Hey! Are you there yet?" He asks.

"I've been here for quite a while Kendall."

"Oh, well I wasn't sure. I miss you." He says sadly.

"I miss you too." I respond. "But it's just a few months, and I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so."

"Yeah. Well, you just enjoy the rest of your tour, and focus on things here. We'll be together soon." I look up and see the house just a few feet away from me. "I need to go now, I'm at the house and I want to catch up with everyone."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon. Bye babe, I love you."

"I love you too." I say smiling. "Bye." I hand up and place my phone back in my pocket as I pull the doors open, waiting to see everyone again.

**Sorry it's not much, this is just a filler chapter. I'll start getting into the mystery soon. You guys **_**do **_**know who the bad guys are right? **


	39. Sibuna Reunion

_**Sorry for the late upload! I meant to upload this when it was supposed to be uploaded, but my laptop crashed on me before I finish editing, and when I logged back on it was completely deleted. It was really long too and I didn't feel like rewriting all of it. **_

**Nina's POV**

I walked inside Anubis house and heard voices coming from the dining area. I walked through the doors and saw Jerome and Joy sitting on the couch, Mara was sitting across from them with a book in her hand, Patricia was next to her talking to Joy, and Willow and Alfie were chasing each other around the table while Eddie was in the kitchen.

"Nina?!" Joy questions, making the others all stop and look over at me.

"Hi." I says, waving slightly at them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in California?" Mara asks, setting her book down on her lap.

"I moved back in." I say.

"Took long enough." Patricia says, walking over to me.

"How are you feeling?" Jerome asks. "You just got out of your cast right?"

I nod. "Yeah, just a few months ago."

"You were in a cast?" Willow asks. "I once broke my arm while mountain climbing. My parents refused to take me to the hospital."

Joy sighs. "Don't mind Willow."

"Uh, alright?"

"So Nina, we should probably all catch up right?" Patricia says.

"Yeah. There's something I have to tell you." I say.

"Great." Eddie says, walking over with Alfie following.

We all go outside and back to Sibuna's original meeting place in the woods.

"Where's Amber and Fabian?" Alfie asks.

"Fabian's working on his album, and Amber's on tour."

"Tour?" Partricia questions. "Doing what?! That girl can't sing to save her life!"

I chuckle and shake my head. "She's not doing anything, she just tagged along to be with her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"So Nina, you said you know who the enemies are?" Eddie questions.

"You do?" Joy asks.

"I do." I say. "Rufus and Senkhara."

"Thats impossible! I banished Senkhara to the underworld, taking Rufus with her!" Eddie exclaims.

"They're back. I don't know how, but they are. And they want revenge."

"Are you sure its them?" Alfie asks.

I nod and remove my sweater, lifting up my sleeve to show them the mark on my arm.

"The Mark Of Anubis?! She's cursed you again?!" Patricia asks. "I really don't want to be cursed again!"

"Neither do I!" Alfie exclaims. "If you had waited just another ten minutes, I could've been dead! I was already at newborn!"

Patricia scrunches up her face. "I don't like baby Alfie."

I lightly smile and rub her arm.

"Okay?" Joy says confused. "Back on topic, what do they want?"

I shrug. "I don't know yet. But they're not getting it, we're gonna make sure of it. Sibuna?" I say, covering my eye.

"Sibuna." They repeat my action and we all get up to go back to the house.

...

Once I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth, I walked into my room and saw Mara sitting on her bed talking to someone on her laptop. She looks up at me and smiles. "Hi Nina."

"Hey." I say, smiling back.

I sit on my bed and grab my phone, unlocking it to see many messages from Camielle, Jo, Katie, and Kendall. I text them back and start playing Temple Run to pass away time.

"It is ten o' clock! You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor shouts from downstairs.

I sigh and turn my phone off, setting it on the table as I pull the blankets back and over my lap.

"I'll talk to you later, bye KT." Mara says, waving at her laptop before clicking something and turning it off. She sets it under her bed and gets under the blankets. "Goodnight Nina."

"Night Mara." I say, turning my lamp off and laying down.

...

_"Nina Martin." A male voice calls, interupting my peaceful dream._

_"You have finally come." The woman says._

_I open my eyes and see Senkhara and Rufus surrounding me. "What do you want?"_

_"To get back what you have taken from us. Our freedom." Senkhara says angrily. "You and I were supposed to live together in the field of rushes! There wouldn't be any worry of anyone on earth, things could've been perfect! But you ruined it all!"_

_"I didn't ruin anything! I was willing to go!" I exclaim. _

_"I don't believe that." She glares._

_Rufus chuckles and I feel my chest get tight from a sudden lack of oxygen. "We'll be back. And not just in your petty little mind. We're coming back, and taking back whats ours."_

_"And until you help us, we're going to take something from you." Senhara says._

_..._

My eyes flash open and sit up in bed panting. They can't really come back. Can they?


End file.
